The mortal instruments go to highschool
by mahsjdkm
Summary: Because of a punishment by the clave Jace, Alec, Clary, Izzy and Simon need to go to a mundane highschool. Of course Magnus joines them. Here they participate in the usual high school drama
1. Punishment

Alec and Magnus are walking hand in hand into the institute, their hair suspiciously ruffled, when the hear loud yelling coming from Maryse and Roberts bedroom.

'NO, we can't do that to them. Not after all they have been through this year.'

'Mom? Dad?' Said Alec, looking surprised. His parents usually didn't fight so this was to say at least a bit worrying.

'Alec, we need to talk to you, Jace and Isabelle. Go get them.' Alec heard the serious tone in his mother's voice and therefore didn't protest. But instead dragged Magnus out of the room.

They found Clary and Jace in the fighting room. Switching between fighting and a heavy make-out session. The smirk on Magnus face earned him a elbow in his ribs from Alec.

Alec made gagging sounds and finally the couple, who was making out now, hands ALL over each other and barely wearing anything, finally turned their heads to see who was bothering them.

Jace looked very annoyed while a slight blush coloured Clary's cheeks.

'Mom and dad want to talk. Bring Izzy. ' Alec simply replied while he walked away, knowing that the fear for Robert and Maryse would soon force them to follow him.

'The clave spoke to us', Said Robert solemnly,' they don't want your behaviour to go without punishment. We know this isn't fair, but we couldn't reason with them, because your behaviour - according to them - was out of incomprehension for the mundanes, they decided to let you go to a mundane high school.'

'WHAT?' Jace was the first to respond. He looked furious. 'I can't spend time with those stupid creatures.' This caused Clary to look furious at him in return. 'At least mundanes aren't so self-absorbed as someone I know.' She shot a glare at Jace.

Magnus looked smug. Of course he would like the new experience. Alec thought. He wasn't really glad about it but maybe high school wouldn't be that bad. They could spent more time together and ... the next thought made him blush a deep red.

Izzy was just worried about the outfits she was going to wear and didn't really mind the punishment. She might not acknowledge it, but she might like spending some more time with Simon. To whose high school they were going.

Izzy looked next to her, were she saw that Jace had calmed down. Probably because of the things Clary kept whispering into his ear. She heard a couple of words ' ...tonight... make it up to you...'

The next morning Alec woke up wrapped in Magnus arms. He couldn't help but smile. He had missed this so much from the time they were broken up. Every time he thought about it he could feel tears welling up behind his eyes.

'Good morning, Alexander.'

He loved the husky sound of the voice of his half asleep boyfriend. He leaned in and peaked his lips.

'Aren't we feisty this morning, darling.'

He could see a blush appear and wanted to deepen it's shade of red, but then he realised: it is first day of school! He jumped out of bed and pulled alec with him in the rush.

'Sorry darling.' He kissed the stunned Alec who was laying on the floor wrapped in the yellow sheets that Magnus had insisted on buying.

'I need to get ready for school. You don't look as fabulous as me easily.' He winked at alec.' Although you get close.'

Alec had seen the make-up routine from his boyfriend so many times but he was amazed every time by how much was necessary for the warlock to be satisfied with his look, when he looked so stunning without.

'Like what you see?' Magnus turned around to find Alec staring.

'U- um... I ... no I... I will go make breakfast.' He rushed out the room, but as he was still entangled in the sheets he tripped and fell right onto his face.

Magnus attempt to keep a straight face failed miserably. And Alec rushed off.

'JACE! Get off your lazy ass and help Izzy before she burns down your house.' Simon said trying to keep some sausages from burning.

Since Robert and Maryse were on a business trip in Idris Simon and Clary stayed over.

They heard mumbling from Jace's room and then some giggling.

Clary came out of the room first followed by Jace with a complacent look.

A short knock on the door told them that Magnus and Alec finally made it. When Clary opened the door they saw that they clearly were aware of Izzy's attempt to cook, because they brought fresh coffee and doughnuts.

'Good morning everyone.' Said Magnus and Alec simultaneously.

Everyone was amazed by Magnus outfit. You really couldn't get used to that. Today it was a dark red shirt with a glittery pattern, tight blacks jeans and lots of jewellery. And of course matching eyeshadow, gold eyeliner and a subtle colour lipstick On the opposite you've got Alec. Who wore black jeans, combat boots and a black shirt. It made Magnus's outfit stand out even more.

Izzy had gotten dressed in the meantime - she wasn't allowed to continue cooking - so she thought it couldn't hurt to spend some more time on her outfit and make-up.

She was dressed in a short peach skirt that, a plain white crop top and her favourite black high heels.

When Magnus saw Alec opening his mouth to criticise Izzy's outfit he quickly purred in Alec's ear: 'darling, you can better use your mouth for something else.' And added a wink.

Magnus saw Alec turning the same kind of pink as Izzy's skirt, but Alec closed his mouth anyway.

As soon as Jace, Simon and Clary also got dressed, the crew decided to go. Simon in his usual baggy pants and geeky shirt, Clary in her cheery floral print dress with cute sandals and Jace in a tough looking leather jacket, black pants and a white shirt.

Because they were with six they decided to all go together in Magnus's SUV. Although they could have taken Magnus's much smaller porsche, because most of them didn't mind being close to their boy/girl friend.

The drive to the Colorado high school was everything but silent. Jace and Simon were arguing about some kind of video game while Magnus, Clary and Izzy were discussing the possible breakup of Kanye and Kim, what was only interrupted by the occasional kiss to Alec.

 **Let me know if I have to continue ^^ and if you have any remarks etc. Just comment.**

 **Also I'd like it if you'd check my grammar (sorry if it's bad I'm not a native speaker)**

 **Yes I'm going to write some heavy smut** **and have magnus call alec sweet names and a great relationship between magnus and Clary and Izzy**

 **Do you guys want me to write saphael?**

 **This is set after city of heavenly fire so that's what is mentioned: all that they have been through**


	2. The first day

**My notes will be bold BTW**  
 **I let Ragnor max raphael and Jordan live because I love them and they didn't die in my head and I will love writing about them. Thanks for reading comment if you don't like anything/wanna request anything/see a mistake**  
 **First alot of malec but ill add clace**. And I'm back with the malec sorry I just got too much into it  
I already published it but I'll add a lot more also maybe some texting? Comment what you think

'Magnus just quit discussing about who is better looking Kim or Khloe and keep your f*king eyes on the road before you kill us all.' Jace screamed as they hit another roadblock.

'BTW it is definitely Kim.' Was Magnus's only response.

Alec couldn't help but sigh at this remark. Typically something for his boyfriend: being sassy and headstrong after almost being killed. Maybe later he could use that strong head.

He paled as he saw that Magnus saw him stare and quickly looked at the road again hoping it would inspire his boyfriend to start to look at the road to for once.

Because of all the stampede in the car the normally 30 minute drive had become an hour drive and of course they were late for their first day.

When the got their timetabled they saw that the at least had the first period all together: chemistry from a replacement teacher: Ragnor Fell.

They all looked wondering at Magnus but he just shook his head and mumbled something about never telling Ragnor anything ever again.

While they entered the room, every head in the classroom turned to look their way.

All of them took this sudden attention differently: Alec wanted to crawl into a hole (not that one you perf) but Jace, Izzy and Magnus seemed to love it.

'Ragnor' Magnus started but was interrupted by Ragnor 'Mr. Fell is that for you Magnus.'

Ragnor seemed to enjoy the given power over Magnus a little bit too much. But Magnus was already thinking about a 101 plans to get Ragnor back for treating him like this.  
'Ms. Fell,' he continued,' I'm sorry we're late. We caught stuck in traffic.'

'Okay just introduce yourselves and then take your seats.'

Magnus (of course) started. 'Hey darlings. I'm Magnus Bane and I'm fabulous.' When he's done speaking he pushes his hand through his hair what causes sparkles to fall everywhere.

He continued: ' and this is my amazing boyfriend Alexander,' Alec added, while turning 50 shades of red: 'I prefer to be called Alec.'

Alec decided that that was enough introduction for the both of them and dragged Magnus to two empty sides in the back of the class. 'But I wasn't finished.' Magnus mumbled.

Next was Simon who introduced himself by quoting his favourite line out of star wars. Although everyone knew him already from before he went to study at the shadowhunters academy.

Clary simply stated her name, age and hobbies and took a seat.

But Izzy had a much greater entrance in her mind and began to ramble on about everything in her life.

When her great entrance was finally put to an end. Jace introduced himself, making sure to list as his hobbies the more than ten fight sports he practiced, so no one would get in his or Clary's way.

The lesson consisted of a lot of boring formula's so Magnus decided he'd be much better of by starting to paint his nails. Which of course resulted in him having to stay for detention by "Mr. Fell".

Alec wanted to protest but as soon as he opened his mouth he had to stay for detention too.

The next lesson was physics from Mrs. Jansen for Alec and Clary and English from Mrs. Blackchild for the rest.

While Alec didn't really mind spending time with Clary, he really wished to be with Magnus as much as possible.

When the lesson had just started he could already feel his phone buzzing. Being the overprotective brother he was, he couldn't ignore a text. He decided that a quick check probably couldn't hurt.

'ALEXANDER, care to share?' Screamed Mrs. Jansen into his ear.

'No', he thought,' I can't get detention, lose my phone and be late only in one day.' He wasn't even sure if someone like Jace could pull that off.

'U-um... I'm sorry?...'

'Well just make sure I don't see it again.' She said as she walked by and smiled at him.

He was relieved but he still didn't know what the message said.

He subtly looked at his phone as he continued checking Mrs. Jansen. But she was on the opposite end of the classroom so he would be fine.

Magnus  
 _Hey baby, I miss you. I'm so bored. I want to kiss you and feel you again. It feels like it has been ages._

 **Hi I miss you too but I am in class right now. I'm lucky she didn't want to take my phone on my first day.**

He got an instant reply

 _I'm sorry I just miss you so much... :'(_

 **I miss you too but I need to go.** **Talk to you later.**

 _We've got a break after this lesson right? Just meet me next to the stairs. That's a quiet spot ;)_

 **Ok**

He quickly put his phone away and tried to concentrate on the teacher. But the only thing he could think about was Magnus. And how in a few moments he would be kissing him.

When the bell rang Alec ran out of the classroom leaving a stunned Clary behind.

He saw that Magnus was already waiting on him next to the stairs and had to resist the urge to jump his bones the second he saw him.

'Hi, beautiful follow me.'

Before Alec could say something Magnus dragged him off to a spot just outside the door behind the stairs were no one could see them and leaned forward to gently peck his lips.

'I missed you.' Moaned Alec in between kisses.

'I missed you too.'

Alec put his hands on Magnus's hips to pull him closer. While Magnus put his hands on Alec's back under his shirt, which earned him a groan from Alec. The kisses deepened and soon they were fully exploring each other's mouths. Alec pulled away slowly and started nibbling on Magnus's bottom lip.

Then the loud bell rang and never have they been so annoyed with it.

Luckily they did have the next period, Dutch, together. They decided to choose this subject because languages had been really important at the shadowhunters academy so Alec knew it very well and because Magnus's mother was half Dutch he had decided to learn it over a century ago so he spoke it fluent.

When they entered the classroom they saw that Clary and Izzy had already found seats and they could sit just in front of them, which - of course - they did.

As soon as the lesson started they had to introduce themselves again. But now in Dutch. Magnus went first and spoke so fast that even the teacher seemed to have some trouble understanding it.

'Mijn naam is Magnus. Ik ben 19 jaar oud en mijn hobbies zijn glitter, kleren en mijn vriendje Alexander.'  
(I'll put the translation in the notes)

The admiration on the teacher's was clearly visible and he praised Magnus skill.

Soon after this Alec, Clary and Izzy followed. But they weren't even half as good as Magnus even though their level was already far above average.

Clary looked out of the window. She missed Jace not that she would admit it to him. He was already to self-absorbed. They had spent the break together but he hadn't touched her even when she had reached out her hand to touch him he had backed away...

She was rudely disturbed by Izzy who was showing her her latest sketch for a new dress. It was gorgeous. It was white with gold (clearly used for a shadowhunters wedding), reached to a decent length - said Izzy - and was very formfitting.

'Why for a wedding?' She asked Izzy.

Izzy just pointed to the two boys who were sitting in front of them, holding hands and exchanging some kisses and whispers.

Clary hadn't really thought about it but how would the malec - as Izzy and her called the couple behind their backs - wedding go? They can't both get the rune. But, she thought, it doesn't really matter, as long as they're happy they don't need to have the runes.

The bell interrupted her worrying and she grabbed her stuff to go the next class: Math. Hopefully she would see Jace here again.

As she walked through the door she already saw Maia and Jordan, two very close friends of her before she transferred to the shadowhunters academy. She greeted them and sat down next to a tall, muscular guy with dark brown hair that was hidden carefully under a dark hoodie.

'Hi'

He ignored her.

It was fine with her. She wasn't here to make new friends anyway.

The rest of the period past very slowly. But after this was a break and she wanted to see why Jace was acting so weird.

When she walked out of the classroom and bumped right into Magnus who was waiting for Alec to come out of the classroom.

When she stopped to talk to Magnus she got a clear look of the boy who sat the whole period next to here.

'Raphael?' Said both Magnus and Clary.

He turned towards Magnus and Clary with a big smirk.

'Took you this long to figure it out?'

'What are you doing here?' Said Magnus.

'Just checking out how you are doing.'

As they walked to the cafeteria she saw that Jace was already there and was glaring at some random guy.

She walked towards him.

'Can we talk?' She asked

'Sure.' He turned to her.

 **Translation: my name is magnus. I am 19 years old and my hobbies are glitter, clothes and my boyfriend Alexander**


	3. The first day part II

Izzy saw Jace and Clary leave and turned to Simon who was eating like he was starved.

'Where are they going?' She asked.

Simon grabbed her hand and told her not to worry but she had never seen Jace and Clary behave like that before. It was extremely awkward.

'Hi!' She said to Magnus and Alec who were joining them.'Have you guys noticed anything odd about Jace and Clary?'

'Where do I start?' Said Magnus. Alec said nothing but just rolled his eyes at him.

The cafeteria was getting quite busy now and Izzy decided that she wanted to go outside. Magnus agreed and they both pulled their boyfriends out of their seats and left.

Once outside they saw Jace and Clary kissing.

'Was this the odd thing I was supposed to notice?' Said Magnus. ' Because if it is I think we need to have THE talk.'

Alec decided that it was better to just ignore Magnus's sarcastic comments.

And followed his boyfriend to the nearest bench. As soon as he tried to sit down, Magnus pulled him in his lap. While grinning at Alec.

Alec thought it would be better to ignore this to because otherwise his boyfriend would definitely find a way to embarrass him further.

The rest of the break went by quietly and soon the had to go to their last period: history for Clary and Magnus and the others had french.

When Clary took a seat at the front Magnus dived in next to her.

'What's up with you and Jace? I could practically feel the tension between the two of you. You know you can come to me right? I'm 400 years old, I'm pretty sure I can give you good advice.'

'Nothing.. I - just he I. We're fine now.'  
She finally utterd.

Magnus didn't take this for a answer but decided to wait till class was over to ask more, because of the glares he got from everyone in his class.

Magnus looked really bored and took out his phone to text someone, what was completely understandable because he had been there when the industrial revolution took place.

Clary normally thought history to be interesting, but today she just wanted to come home.

After school Magnus decided it would be fun to go hang at the mall for a while, since they didn't have any homework anyway.

As they walked into the mall, Magnus dragged the helpless Alec off to the nearest clothes shop. Izzy and Clary rushed after them, what left Jace and Simon to 'bond'.

Simon didn't particularly mind Jace, but he didn't really want to spend time with him either.

They saw Magnus holding all kind of shirts for Alec and they knew it was to see which one matched his eyes best.

They finally stopped staring and decided that they didn't want to go shopping with their girlfriends, so they went to the dojo to train.

When they finally gathered around the car Jace and Simon were some muscle and Magnus, Alec, Clary and Izzy were alot of bags richer.

They, to Alec's surprise, managed to put all of the bags in the back of the car and were ready to go.

On the way home there was the usual chatter about how school had been and about the surprise visits from Magnus's friends, Tessa also managed to stop by. Next where some discussions about celebs, so Alec was glad when they finally arrived and he and Magnus were alone.

'How was your day Alexander?'

'Good. Yours?'

'Perfect. I got to spend even more time with my beautiful boyfriend than before.'

Alec felt a blush crawling unto his cheeks and turned away from Magnus.


	4. After school smut

**Smut ahead**  
Alec felt a hand crawling up his shirt and looked at Magnus, who closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

'I love you Alexander, and I always will. I won't let anything part us.'

Alec flushed and stuttered 'I love you too. You are my world.'

Magnus pulled him up from the couch, where the had layn watching the new episodes of under the dome, and dragged him to the bedroom while not letting go off Alec's lips.

'Wait! We can't! We are supposed to meet the others in an hour!'

'Babe, I know alot of fun stuff we can do in under an hour.'

Alec flushed and Magnus loved it. He kissed Alec and pushed him onto the bed.

Alec lost all thought and put his hands at the hem of Magnus shirt, pulling it up. The quickly broke their kiss for a moment to take it off and soon Magnus returned to nibbling on Alec's upper lip. This resulted in a groan from Alec.

Magnus pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth and started exploring.

Suddenly he pulled back, leaving Alec moaning. He started working his way down Alec's body. Starting by sucking some dark red spots in the skin of his boyfriend's neck.

He felt Alec's hands on his ass. He grabbed Alec's hands and helped Alec grope his ass what almost made alec faint.

He pulled Alec's pants down and started to lick Alec's throbbing erection over his underwear.

Alec moaned longing for more touching as he pushed his hips to Magnus's mouth.

'Aren't we feisty?' Said Magnus. But he granted Alec's request anyway and pushed Alec's underwear down. Freeing his member.

Magnus teased Alec a little bit longer by licking and kissing his hips and thigh.

'Pleasee!' Alec groaned as he pushed his hips up from the mattress.

'What do you mean? If you don't ask properly I won't know.' Magnus teased, but Alec knew he wouldn't get this touch he so eagerly longed for if he didn't beg.

'Please lick it!' He screamed, his voice breaking.

'That I can do my dear.' Magnus finally put Alec's full erection in his mouth and alec had to restrain himself so he wouldn't come at the first thrust.

After a few moments he pulled away and reached over to the nightstand. He grabbed the lube and condoms and returned to his panting lover.

'Relax Alexander.' He purred in Alec's ear while he pushed a finger in and started nudging it around a bit as the sound of Magnus saying his full name made Alec even harder.

Magnus finally pushed a second and third finger in before he pulled back leaving Alec wanting. He quickly pulled on a condom and rubbed some lube in it before pushing his dick into Alec's magnificent ass.

He started thrusting with an uneven pace while still stroking Alec's erection. He saw that the boy was near the edge. His thrusts became longer and deeper. It didn't last long for the both of them. Alec's muscles tightened and quickly they were both covered in a sticky white mess. Causing Magnus to release his load too.

 **I wanted to update this before going to sleep I will make another chapter that takes place after this (meeting Robert and Maryse) with fluff from different couple. Although this was smut not fluff?**


	5. Weekend

Luckily they had their first school day on a Thursday so weekend came soon. The weekend of Magnus's party. They decided to just invite people from school as downworlders would cause to much trouble.

As Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon ringed the buzzer the door immediately opened and they saw Magnus standing in the doorway, wearing his tightest pants and an open shirt with lots of jewellery. For the occasion he also put blue sparkles in his hair that matches with his shirt.

'Hi! Come in.' He said turning around and walking away.

The party had already started and they saw at least 70 people dancing.

Magnus returned to his guests. They saw Alec watching him from a distance with a sad look in his eyes.

Izzy and Clary turned to talk to him, while Jace and Simon started dancing. (If what was Simon doing could be considered dancing.)

After a few a few hours most people started leaving, but the party was far from over for Magnus. He send the remaining people away and suggested: 'Let's play truth or dare!'

Izzy, Clary and Jace immediately agreed and dragged Alec along.

'Okay. First some ground rules. You need to answer the question or do the dare otherwise you have to take of an article of clothing.' Stated Magnus. 'I'll start.'

He glanced at Jace and smirked.

'Jace, truth or dare?'

'Dare of course. I'm not scared.'

'Trust me. You'll be.'

Magnus clapped his hands and suddenly a duck appeared in the room.

'Pet it.' Magnus said.

In response Jace pulled his shirt over his head and begged Magnus to send the duck back to whatever evil universe it came from. After Magnus gave in and send the duck back it was Jace's turn.

'Alec, truth or dare?'

Alec flinched, but knew he didn't have a choice. So he choose anyway.

'Truth.'

'Coward.' Jace responded. 'Where did you and Magnus first do it?'

Alec was already flustered from the alcohol he drank earlier that night and this surely wasn't helping.

Alec took off his boots.

Alec looked around. His gaze lingered at the sight of Izzy.

'Izzy I guess.'

'Truth.'

'Has Simon ever treated you bad?'

'No. Alec stop being so protective.'

Izzy moved on.

'Magnus.'

'Let's go with dare for now.'

'Let Alec sit in your lap for the rest of the game.'

Magnus pulled Alec unto his lap, hugged Alec tight and winked at Izzy.

'Sherman your turn. Truth or dare?'

'1. It's Simon 2. Dare.'

'Whatever.' Magnus shrugged. 'Kiss someone in this room who is not Izzy.'

Simon had gotten alot bolder at the shadowhunters academy and he sure as hell wasn't going to back away from a simple dare. But who should he choose? Kissing Clary was surely getting him killed by Jace, Kissing Jace would probably have the same result. Kissing Alec would get him killed by Magnus.

He stood up and walked toward Magnus and Alec smooching Magnus right on the face. Not surprisingly the warlock was an excellent kisser. But he guessed that happened when you were as old as Magnus.

He looked at the shocked faces and saw Alec getting up and running of in some room. Magnus chased him. Leaving the others stunned.

'Sorry darling. I didn't expect him to choose me!'

Magnus looked so sad. Alec felt almost bad about being mad at him until he realised that Magnus just kissed another guy right in front of him! What was he thinking?

A quiet knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

Simon stood in the doorway. He looked very guilty.

'I'm sorry but it wasn't like I could choose anyone else. Choosing you, Clary or Jace would have gotten me killed! Well I guess I'm just gonna go now. Again I'm really sorry.'

Alec calmed down and decided it would be best if the just returned to the rest, because he saw that he was overreacting a little bit. It was not like Simon would ever like Magnus right?

They kept playing for about half an hour before they started to get bored and quit. It was still only 1 am and as soon as the others had left Alec and Magnus decided to order a pizza and just watch a movie since they can sleep in on Sunday anyway.

Alec sat down on the couch and listened while Magnus rambled on about various movies and people. He loved listening to his voice.

Magnus sat down next to Alec and kissed his forehead. Alec was already not focused anymore and just watched Magnus instead.

Magnus caught him looking and winked.

'Like what you see babe?'

Alec turned red and refocused on the movie. Magnus played with his hair and suddenly grabbed Alec's chin to pull their faces together. Their mouths clashed in a passionate and heated kiss.

Magnus got hold of Alec's hand And pulled him of the couch. Into the bedroom never minding the still playing movie.

 **Maybe I'll write the smut that obviously comes after this part but then it'll be in a different chapter**


	6. School again

**In this chapter I'll try to put an entire week of school because I want to write about the holiday the obviously deserve after a week good** work at school ^^.

Jace woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He hit the clock and spooned Clary again.

'We really don't want to be late for school on our second day.' Clary said and tried to get out of Jace's long arms.

No response. She finally freed herself and gave up on waking him.

She got dressed and went to get some coffee and bread rolls.

As soon as she came back Jace was waiting in the kitchen for her. She smiled at him and handed him his coffee and bread roll.

'Good morning, Clary.'

He kissed her and dropped the coffee and the bread rolls on the counter.

She leaned into the kiss barely remembering that they are supposed to be at school in less than an hour.

She pushed the ball of hormones off and quickly ate her bread roll.

Izzy and Simon came out of their room and quickly grabbed two of the remaining rolls.

\- (shift in place and/or time)

Magnus was dressed in a peculiar outfit today: an army jacket, tight jeans and a black shirt with some holes, which he probably borrowed from Alec. His nails were done in a dark blueish color with sparkles, matching his eyeshadow and the sparkles in his hair.

Alec also looked dressed up today. Instead of his usual black leather jacket was he wearing a deep red bomber jacket, which brought out his eyes while so Magnus probably picked it out. Izzy's thought was confirmed by how uncomfortable Alec looked.

She internally awed at the two.

The Monday went all well and lunch break came very soon.

Magnus was looking forward to seeing Alec again after those 2 hours of torture. He hadn't had classes together with Alec so he was extremely bored.

As soon as he walked into the cafeteria he saw Alec talking to an Asian guy. Alec smiled at the guy. He walked over to them, interrupting their conversation.

'Alexander, won't you introduce me to your lovely friend here?' He slipped his hand around Alec's waist.

Magnus was curious what this guy had done to get some words out of Alec. Magnus had to save his life first. This better be good. He thought.

'This is Dae.' Alec introduced.

'Nice to meet you.' Dae reached out his hand and Magnus shook it firmly, pinching in the other boys hand.

'If you would excuse me and Alexander, we've got alot of catching up to do. Goodbye.'

Magnus pulled Alec to an empty lunch table. Alec waved slightly at the boy called Dae.

'I missed you.' Magnus said while kissing Alec. Alec cheeks turned pink.

'What is the point of me going to this highschool if I don't get to spent more time with you.'

Alec's cheeks were a dark red right now, but somehow he managed to find the courage to kiss his boyfriend.

Alec was still not really used to this P.D.A. thing as Izzy and Magnus called it, but he tried his best for Magnus.

Izzy came their way and looked like she was quite enjoying wat she saw.

She sat down across them and smiled.

'Hey lovebirds. How are you holding up?'

'Fine, although I liked it better before you were coming over. We were engaged in quite a lovely activity as you could see.' Magnus smiled.

Luckily for Alec the bell rang so he didn't have to talk to Izzy about his love life.

Next up was chemistry.

He heard Magnus making a pun to Clary. 'I don't need to go to chemistry, I already have got enough chemistry with Alexander.' Alec couldn't hold back a small smile.

After chemistry was dutch, which Alec had together with Magnus so lunch break came soon.

They sat down at the table in the middle of the cafeteria which was kind of becoming their standard seats, because they were quite intimidating to be around.

Soon Raphael, Simon, Clary, Izzy and Jace joined them.

 **I'm sorry I** **won't be able to finish this chapter tonight so I'll just post the first chapter**


	7. Friday

It was finally Friday. Clary couldn't believe it was almost weekend. She was especially nervous, because this weekend they would all go on a holiday. Maryse and Robert had said that it was because of all their hard work in the past week and a half, but Clary didn't believe that. She knew Robert's and Maryse's marriage was bad and she's seen enough movies to predict what will happen on this trip.

She got ready for the last day of school. Today she slept at home. She got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing her mum and Luke making breakfast. They were chatting about anything and more. Clary didn't really understand how people could be that cheerful in the morning. But she didn't mind it.

Magnus woke up feeling Alec's strong arms around his waist. He kissed Alec's forehead and slowly slide away from Alec's arms. He walked to his make-up table, wondering what kind of clothes and make-up he would wear today.

Suddenly he felt Alec's eyes burning on his back.

'Good morning, darling.' He said, while applying black, elegant eyeliner.

'Hey.' Mumbled the other boy.

Magnus continued by putting on a light blue eyeshadow with a little bit glitter in the corner of his eyes.

Alec always seemed fascinated by this process.

Magnus decided not to put on to much make-up today and just added some body glitter to his look. Because a look just wasn't complete without body glitter.

He once participated in a game where you had to name things that you would take to an uninhabited island. Magnus dead serious said: 'body glitter of course.' But everyone seemed to think it was a joke. Jace didn't stop laughing for at least half an hour and he kept asking what Alec had gotten himself into.

He quickly stood up and put on his clothes: dark blue pants and a light blue silk shirt. Alec blushed and Magnus couldn't help but tease the shy boy a little.

'You can watch me change now, sweetie. We've been together for more than one year now. I could even give you a little show if you like.' Magnus grinned and walked out of the room to prepare breakfast, leaving a blushing mess behind.

They arrived at school with the usual admiring glares. 'They were a handsome little bunch so this was expected of course.' Jace thought.

First Jace, Magnus and Alec had P.E. As usual, Magnus refused to take part and just stared as Alec worked his magic. This lesson was self-defence. Jace and Alec had to fight each other, what was to be predicted, because the other kids were probably worried that Jace and Alec would break their necks.

Jace attacked first and Magnus could barely contain himself. Seeing someone fight his loved one like that was pure horror for Magnus. Although it helped that he sometimes got a glance of those divine abs. He let a bit of magic slip, what give Alec the overhand again.

This continued for the rest of the lesson, and though they were both quite bruised, there was no winner.

After the fight Jace ran over to the bench were Magnus was seated.

'I know you slipped some magic in that fight.' He said smiling. He was glad that his brother found someone that watched over him closely, even if Magnus wouldn't have been his first choice, or his second, or his third, or his twentieth.

'Did not.' Magnus said, trying to look honestly offended. He failed.

Magnus waited for Alec to be changed and then they walked together to Dutch.

The day went by quickly, because they were all looking forward, or scared for this holiday.

 **Next time: the holiday**


	8. Packing and on the plane

Alec bows over to get his brown leather boots out of their closet, while Magnus is sitting back on the bed appreciating the view.

He sighs when he realises that he also needs to pack if he wants to look as dazzling as usual. He gets up and also walks into the walk-in closet.

He picks a dark red T-shirt with a v collar for Alec, because he knows get will never to do so himself. He also picks some lighter colored and tighter jeans, although it would be impossible to find jeans a darker shade or looser than the ones he was wearing now.

He puts the shirts and pants in as soon as Alec wants to protest he kisses the boy slightly. Alec blushes and returns to searching his boots. Which were still impossible to find in Magnus's sea of clothing.

Magnus had to pick out clothes for himself now, which he knew was going to be difficult as he usually dressed on impulse.

He finally decided that he would just have to take more clothing with him than was actually necessary.

He picked out various favourite garments of his: a canary yellow shirt, a peach half see trough T-shirt, black leather pants and 'some' more.

When he and Alec were done packing for the coming week, they had 5 suitcases altogether. 1 for Alec and the rest for Magnus.

When they went to pick up Izzy, Simon couldn't come, they saw she also dragged along multiple suitcases. 1 small one, probably for her make-up and 3 big ones. Alec started whining about the large amount of suitcases that were brought along on this trip, but he still got out, alongside Magnus, to help her carry her bags.

The drive to the airport didn't take very long and Izzy and Magnus chatted away the time. Alec would probably never admit it, but he liked listening to Magnus's rambling about all kind of stuff.

At the airport they met up with Clary and Jace.

They quickly got on their plane. It didn't take long for the plane to take off and they finally could all sit back and relax. They had been in a hurry because it took so long for Magnus to get all his stuff. Luckily his parents hired a private plane but Alec still didn't like to keep people waiting. Alec didn't really get why Magnus tried so hard, as Magnus always looked stunning to him, dressed up or not.

He felt Magnus taking his hand and he smiled at him. This was going to be amazing. He went on a holidays with Magnus before, but he still felt the butterflies in his stomach as if it were the first time. That was how Magnus always made him feel.

Clary wondered were they were going. Jace's parents made it a priority to keep the destiny a secret from them. The only clue they had gotten was that they should probably take their swimsuits along.

She turned to Izzy to talk to her. Clary felt bad for her as she was the only one who didn't get to bring her plus one.

Her thoughts rudely got disturbed by the landing of the plane.

 **Sorry I know I said this one was going to be about their holiday but I wanted to post this chapter before going to a birthday party**


	9. The holiday part I

When they had walked into the hotel Izzy ran over and called dibs on a room, whatever that meant and Alec had just followed Magnus to a room with a large bed and a view on the ocean.

Magnus kissed Alec and they fell on the soft bed. Alec felt his heart beating fast and had trouble keeping his breathing regular. He moaned and Magnus smirked, while moving down, licking Alec's throat.

When Magnus had reached Alec's collarbone and took off Alec's shirt, Izzy came in.

She smiled. 'Am I disturbing you?'

She walked in and laid down in the space between Alec and Magnus, before they could even reply.

'Yes.' Magnus said.

'Good.' Was Isabelle only response.  
She continued babbling with Magnus about their plans for the day.

Magnus and Izzy decided they'd first go diving, in which Magnus didn't have to participate and then they would go do couples yoga.

Alec wasn't really looking forward to couples yoga, but it had been Magnus's idea so he decided to just try it.

Magnus and Izzy were so excited about their planning for this afternoon that they immediately had to go and tell Clary. The barged into Clace's room as Magnus and Izzy called them teasingly, suggesting they can't be apart.

Clary and Jace were excited by the plans to go diving, but Jace frowned at the word yoga.

Magnus walked into the room seeing his boyfriend getting changed. He stood still in the doorway staring at those magnificent abs.

Suddenly Alec turned around feeling Magnus's stares burn on his back.

'Ow please do continue, Alexander!' Magnus said teasingly. He loved how his Alec could turn this red by his comments after being together for so long. It certainly kept things interesting.

He walked over to the closet fetching his yoga pants, his tightest tank top and canary yellow swim trunks.

He changed, not minding Alec's stares. Magnus might not have muscles as defined as Alec's, but he sure had some things going on there.

Alec stared at the place that should have a belly button but didn't. One of his demon marks. If someone had stared at his not belly button in his earlier years he might have felt ashamed, but now he didn't. He knew that Alec didn't and wouldn't treat him differently for just a mark. He trusted him with seeing it.

Alec gaze started going lower and he reached the line of hair that stuck out off Magnus's underwear. He blushed and quickly turned around. Magnus chuckled and jumped on his boyfriends back, what caused Alec to fall down in suprise and Magnus landi ng on top of him. Magnus pecked the back of Alec's neck with his teeth, grinned and then got back to changing, leaving a overwhelmed Alec behind.

As soon as all of them had changed into their swimming gear, they got onto the helicopter that was supposed to bring them to a deserted island. It surprised Clary how much Jace's parents were trying to suck up to them. She definitely knew there was going to bad news when she heard about the arranged helicopter flight.

Simon watched as Izzy jumped into the ice cold water. She always was so much braver then them. Stereotypes didn't fit their relationship. But then: what did? Most of the time normal relationships don't involve trips to a demon realm, monsters or memory loss.

He looked as she dove up to the water surface and tried to grab his arm and pull him into the water. She failed, but he quickly jumped in to hug her from behind. He saw Alec glaring at him, but he was kind of getting used to that. Luckily for him Magnus saved him by trying and succeeding to distract Alec by kissing him and then getting him to dive with him to a coral reef.

Magnus had decided to join them, because he was not missing out on seeing Alec's dripping wet, naked body. He didn't feel any remorse.

He had gotten a show immediately as Ale had to get out of the water because there was something wrong with his gear. Alec had pushed himself up on the edge of the boat, letting his swimming trunks slide down his hips and revealing his hot v-shape. Magnus almost choked, but luckily he survived. Although it wouldn't even be that bad dying, while seeing Alec's v-shape as his last image.

 **Sorry for the adrupt ending but I wanted to upload this before going to sleep**


	10. The holiday part II

**Warning: SMUT**

After diving was the couple yoga. Magnus was looking extremely forward to it. He was feeling a bit stiff, so this was the perfect way to solve it and he got to spend more time with Alec.

Alec and Magnus got to their room to change into their yoga gear.

Magnus walked over to the stereo that was set up in their room and browsed for a nice station. He suddenly stopped turning the button and a loud noise suddenly filled the room.

I know that we are young  
And I know that you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro

Magnus dramatically dances while singing the lyrics and walking over to Alec. Alec hated when his siblings used this song to tease him, but he kind of liked the roll Magnus voice gave to it. He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky to get a guy who is goodlooking, creative, fashionable, kind, romantic and can also sing quite well.

Alec blushed when he thought of some other things that Magnus was quite good in and quickly turned away to go and grab his grey sweatpants and a tight black tanktop. He changed rapidly while Magnus admired the way this tank top showed of Alec's biceps.

The yoga class started at 3.15 pm, but since Magnus was nog quite content with the first outfit he had on, he had to change and they were running late as always.

Alec tried to get mad at Magnus for it, but then Magnus had pouted, and Alec just couldn't stay mad at that adorable face.

The first pose was an easy one. They just had to meditate for a while with their breathing pattern alined. Alec saw that Izzy paired up with the instructor.

The next pose was getting more difficult. They had to stand up, lean with their backs toward each other, intertwine their arms and the one had to pull the other on his back.

Alec decided to be the base of this pose. He was the tallest and the heaviest, so it made sense to him.

He pulled Magnus on his back easily. Magnus and Alec saw Izzy trying to take the instructor on her back. It caused them both to break down in laughter and soon the both fell down, still laughing at the hilarious sight.

The yoga instructor looked embarrased and they moved on to the next pose, a broad smile still covered their faces.

Alec was glad that the yoga class was over, for he could not bear to see Magnus any longer in those tight yoga pants.

So as soon as the class ended he pulled Magnus away from the others and rushed to their room. Magnus couldn't quite keep up with the trained shadowhunter and was panted as they finally reached their room.

When they finally entered their room, Alec started kissing Magnus and he grabbed Magnus's tight ass. Oh God did it look amazing in those pants.

Magnus let Alec take control, as it did not happen often so he had to treasure those small hot moments.

Alec pushed Magnus down on the bed and grabbed Magnus's wrists tight, wrapping a thin rope around them.

'Don't even think about touching anything. And no magic either.' Alec said sternly.

Magnus looked disappointed. He always liked the way Alec's body trembled beneath his touch and how he shivered even more when he just added that little spark of magic. But he liked the controlling, dominant side of Alec too and he knew disobeying this side of Alec wouldn't do him any good..

Alec teared Magnus's shirt of, but Magnus was to aroused to mind it. He would punish Alec for that later. Alec kissed the newly revealed skin. Magnus grasped the sheets in response.

Alec took this as a sign to continue and went lower and lower, stopping right above the area that so despertaly needed his touch.

'Stop .. teasing ...' Magnus moaned.

'If only I could, but you just look to adorable like this.' Alec smirked.

He finally gave in a little and pecked the head, licked once across the side, before taking it in whole.

Magnus almost screamed at the sudden granting of his wish. He moved his hips up to let Alec take him in deeper if that was even possible.

Alec couldn't contain himself anymore and yanked his boyfriends yoga pants of entirely and started to rub Magnus's hole, but didn't quite push in.

Magnus pushed himself on Alec's finger, longing for his touch. Alec soon added a second and a third finger. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube that already stood on their nightstand, preparing his length.

He pushed in and held still for a while, letting his boyfriend adjust. Clearly that wasn't necessary, as Magnus started pushing himself down on him, as best as he could while being tight up and begged for more.

They both soon finished and then went into the bathroom to clean themselfs from the sticky mess the made.

 **I thought i should mention that the song in this chapter is called Alejandro from Lady Gaga if you've lived under a stone for the past couple of years or so. I thought it might be fun to use this song, because Lady Gaga seems like a singer Magnus would like and Alejandro and Alexander sound alike.**


	11. The holiday part III

**This chapter we'll meet max yeaaah ^^ lots of hurts etc. in this chapter, the reason for this trip will be revealed. And I realized I write to much malec (although: is there something as to much Malec?) so this chapter will also contain clace and sizzy. I also want to write some Jessa and Wessa. Just review if you've got some ideas you want to share. And do you guys want me to write over smut than Malec's ?**

The next day Clary got up early to go run. She couldn't slack or she would get teased for being to lazy again. She didn't particially mind running early either. She loved the fresh air and the beautiful nature. Although she was a bit of the others who slept in.

She was finally done and felt quite of herself. She looked at her phone. She had ran 7 miles in 40 minutes. Close to her record.

Once she entered the room she was greeted by the snoring that came from the bedroom. She went into the kitchen to catch a glass of water and started making breakfast.

After a while she felt arms slip around her waist and turned around to face a very sleepy Jace. He looked cute though, his hair rufled from sleeping and a sleepy look in his eyes.

She kissed him and turned around to hug him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She felt the heat radiating of his shirtless skin. She liked to hug him, it made her feel at home. When he put his arms around her, she could just forget the world for a while.

They were rudely interupted by loud knocks on the door. Of course it was Izzy, who had no one to hang out with since Simon couldn't come.

'Dad and mom want to see us at dinner tonight.' She said as she barged into the room. 'They sounded really weird.'

Clary knew what was coming, but she couldn't get herself to tell Izzy it would be fine, because she knew it probably wasn't going to be fine.

Jace spoke. 'Surely you just imagined it, and they just wanted to see how we were doing after going to that mundane high school.'

She knew how much Jace hated the stupidity of the mundanes, but she was still a little shocked by the roughness in his voice.

She talked with Izzy about the plans for the rest of the day, but she couldn't quite stop thinking about what was going to happen at dinner that night

Magnus and Alec looked suprised as a serious looking letter was shoved through the crack of the door to their room.

Magnus picked it up and opened the door, trying to see who was trying to prank them, but they were long gone. He closed the door again and walked over to the bed were Alec was laying.

He was shirtless, what was certainly a sight. Magnus forced himself to focuse again and started to read the letter out aloud.

 _Hello,_

 _Find the rose hidden beneath the flower that blooms all year to find it what you love the most._

Alec shrugged the message off and said it was probably a prank from Jace or something like that. But Magnus couldn't resist a treasure hunt and dragged a barely dressed Alec out of the room.

Magnus said somethings, but Alec thought it probably was just some mumbling to himself. So he didn't really bother listening, until Magnus looked at him, as expecting an answer.

'What?'

'I thought I saw some Allamanda flowers next to the elevator. Those bloom all year. We should probably look there first.'

Ow gosh he even is incredibly smart, Alec thought, how did he get this guy?

He suddenly remembered he forgot to say anything and quickly agreed to Magnus's plan.

 **Sorrry no trouble and max yet in this chapter but I have kind of written this on impulse**


	12. The treasure hunt

When they finally saw the flowers Magnus had been looking for they saw another envelope with a rose drawn on it. Magnus ripped the envelope open and read it out aloud.

 _You did well. I challenge you. Your next clue will be hidden under the masks of youth, for it will yet be our future._

Magnus put the letter down and sighed. This challenge was certainly a lot harder than the other one.

Then suddenly Alec got it.

'This was a tattoo Jace and I once wanted to get. Our past and future intertwined. We probably should go see Jace if we want to find out who did this.'

Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and together the ran up the flight of stairs. Alec wanted to mention to Magnus that there was an elevator, so they didn't have to run, but Magnus looked cute when he was all excited.

Once they saw Jace they asked them if he saw the clue. He said Izzy asked him to tell them some shady shit, but that he already had forgotten what it was, so they probably should go and ask her if they wanted to know what it was.

'Of course it was Izzy. She probably was bored again, because Simon isn't here.' Alec let out and exaggerated sigh and turned around to walk away, when suddenly Magnus grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

'We should see if she really has something important to say to us.'

'But I don't want to.' Alec whined.

Magnus kissed him and then just pulled him away from Jace's room. Together they headed to Izzy's.

When they saw the smirk on Izzy's face they knew for certain that she was behind all of this.

'You already completed the treasure hunt I laid out for you? You are certainly quick.'

'What was the treasure?' Alec asked dumbfounded.

Izzy replied, sounding offended: 'Me of course!'

'So you had nothing useful to say to us?'

'Not really.'

Alec turned around and pulled Magnus with him.

Magnus, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Alec decided to just stay in for the rest of the day and watch a movie. Since their parents canceled their dinner, to go to a emergency clave meeting. Magnus knew this happened alot but that Alec never got used to it. He put his hand on Alec's for the little bit of comfort that he could offer him in this situation.

Watching a movie turned out to be a not that smart idea, because Izzy and Magnus were now arguing with Jace about which movie they should watch.

Since Jace had started dating Clary he started watching more movies and now he acted like he was a pro movie watcher, if that was a thing.

Jace started teasing Magnus by saying that he wanted to watch Harry Potter. But they finally settled for watching the new episodes of orange is the new black.

Alec didn't even know what they were rambling on about. He watched movies and series with Magnus, but when he did he never paid much attention to the screen. But how could he when he had something so beautiful right in front of him.

Magnus took a seat on his lap and Alec snuggled his head in the crook of Magnus's neck in response.

He heard that Jace made gagging noises, but he didn't mind. He was just focused on being cuddled up with Magnus, feeling every inch of their skin touch.

When they had watched 5 episodes of orange is the new black, ate 4 pizzas and 2 bags of crisps, they decided that it was time to go skinny dipping in the pool.

At least Magnus decided it was time for skinny dipping, and Alec had looked disgusted by the thought of seeing his siblings naked. Of course he had seen them naked before, but that was when they were very young.

The others agreed, but they wanted to keep at least their underwear. Luckily for Alec, Magnus had today his quite normal underwear day and he just wore his moss green boxers.

They got outside and rapidly dived into the pool, as it was already cold outside.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and started to kiss his lips, earlobes, and neck. Alec had gotten a little bit used to Magnus PDA's as Izzy called it, but he still got a blush to redden his cheeks.

Magnus saw that Izzy gave him a thumbs up. He liked how much Izzy shipped them, it was fun. But he also knew that if he even tried thinking about hurting Alec, he would pay dearly.

He liked that about Izzy and Alec's bond. It was so strong, that they would die for each other. Not in a parabatai way, but still. It was something he never had and he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain. Luckily Alec's shy kisses helped to heal that stabbing pain.

When they got out he saw that Alec had a little problem, although he certainly wouldn't call it little. He smirked and handed him a towel, before heading off to their room

 **PDA = public displays of affection Don't worry some trouble is certainly coming their way ;)**


	13. Problems

**So I went home early today, because I was sick, so I have enough time for another update lucky for you. I finally put in some drama ^^ it will get worse though, I already have planned somethings.**

Today was the last day of their vacation, so if their parents wanted to talk to them, it had to be today. Izzy was kind of glad that the vacation was over. It was nice to be away, but she was keen on seeing Simon again soon.

Their parents had rescheduled dinner for tonight and she was trying to figure out which dress would make her look sexy, but not to sexy. She finally decided on a red tight, knee-length dress.

She sat across the table from her father, who looked disapproving at the tight dress she was wearing.

Magnus winked at her, to encourage her to be her confident self. She found herself to be lucky, having so many people who loved her and encouraged her to be herself, even though her parents weren't always the easiest people to cope with.

Her mother started speaking.

'Me and your father wanted to talk to you. You know it hasn't been easy for us lately and we decided that it might be better to take a break.'

Before anyone could respond their father speaks.

'I'll be moving out of the institute as soon as possible.'

They ate the rest of dinner quietly. Luckily they had already moved on to desert, so it didn't take long for them to finish.

After dinner they went to their vacation house, but none of them felt like going to sleep yet, so they sat in the living room and talked for a little bit.

'I never saw this coming.' Izzy sobbed a little in between words. She sat next to Magnus and Alec who both hugged her for comfort. Izzy didn't expect to care so much about her parents practically divorcing. She always managed to stay composed, but it felt like a part of her childhood was just destroyed.

Clary looked at Jace who desperately tried to hide his feelings. But she always knew what was going on in his head. She could see his forced smiles and the beautiful, bright ones.

Right now he was flashing her a forced smile, to reassure her that everything was okay. It just made her worry about everything more.

She put her hand on his knee and squeezed. She never knew how to comfort people, when she couldn't do anything for them. It was useless to tell everyone that it was going to be okay. She knew it wasn't going to be okay and she just couldn't lie to them. The only thing that she could do for them was to be there. Whenever.

After a few hours of talking and comforting they went to bed, trying to process what happened.

Izzy decided she had to tell Simon about it and turned her computer on. She skype called him and he quickly answered. Izzy smiled for a second, of course that dork would be playing videogames on his computer. Then she remembered the reason why she called him and her smile slowly faded.

He looked all dorky with some strands of hair standing straight up in the air.

 **I'm sorry it is kind of short and it ends abruptly, but I need to do some homework. I'll probably continue it later tonight.**


	14. Trouble aftermath

**In the next chapter there will be Malec trouble, if all goes to plan, but that probably won't happen because my planning got fucked up from the start. I also just wanted to say I've a poll about this story, so it would be lovely if you could just go and vote. It is about which character / relationship you want to see more.**

'Hi.'

Simon had only said hey to her and she already could feel her tear up. She managed to keep her voice steady, but she knew Simon could see through her mask.

She felt so relieved she had finally someone to cry to. She knew she always could talk to Jace, Alec, Magnus or Clary, but it just felt different. She felt like she always needed to contain herself. Simon didn't have any expectations. He just loved her and always would keep on loving her.

She fell asleep late that night, but she felt better after talking to Simon.

The next morning was a morning like any else. Magnus and Jace were fighting while making breakfast and Alec was somehow caught in between.

Alec had clearly refused to do something Jace said.

'Come on big bro, please?'

'No, I'm tired. Do it yourself if you're that hungry.'

'Why not? You would do it for Maggie!'

'Because I'm not your bitch, I told you that before.'

Suddenly Magnus stood next to them in the room.

'Nobody calls me nicknames except for Alec. You do remember I'm a 800 year old warlock with the power to kill you in the blink of an eye, don't you? What's going on that requires you calling me nicknames?'

'Alec won't make me a sandwich.' Jace pouted.

Magnus sat down and didn't bother getting into this argument more.

After a while he couldn't help himself and asked: 'Sweetie would you make me a sandwich.'

'Of course, what kind of sandwich do you want?'

They both grinned while Jace looked astonished and concluded: 'So you are his bitch.'

Alec finally gave in and made 2 sandwiches, what caused Jace to smirk to Magnus.

They went over their plans for the day. They had to pack today, but no one really felt like it, so they put it off as much as possible.

Lucky for them the helicopter ride to New York didn't take long. They had the whole evening free, if shadowhunters ever had spare time.

Magnus had decided they needed to get really drunk after what had happened, that is why he invited 'some' of his friends and planned a 'small' party.

 **Next time (probably in a couple of hours): the party and Malec drama (I think), Im sorry this is so short.**


	15. The party

**Please vote on the poll about this story**

It was the night of the party, none of them were really looking forward to it, but they were glad they had a distraction.

Magnus walked to the wine cellar and got one of his expensive, Dutch, champagne bottles, from the 1800's to start the part. He poured some from himself and Alec and handed the bottle to Jace.

The burning feeling in his throat pleased Alec. He never really enjoyed Magnus's parties. Although he really needed to get drunk now, he couldn't. He was still the older brother and he needed to be the responsible one.

Magnus got up to greet some of his guest and left Alec sitting on the couch.

After the first round of champagne came a second, and a third, and a fourth. Slowly all their feelings numbed.

Alec looked at his glass and when he looked up again he saw Magnus and a beautiful Indonesian girl kissing each other on the mouth.

Alec jumped up and saw Izzy glaring over at Magnus. Magnus realized what just happened and turned around to face the place were Alec was previously seated. He looked scared.

Alec broke his stare, turned around and ran toward the door that led to the staircase of Magnus's apartment. Izzy followed him hastily.

She finally managed to catch up with him about one block away from Magnus's apartment. He sat in the park. The park where their second date was, the park where he first told Magnus he loved him.

Izzy wanted to start yelling at Magnus, but she saw how hurt Alec was and that yelling now wasn't going to help. She sat down next to her big brother and didn't say anything.

Alec put his head in the crook of Izzy's neck and started sobbing. He managed to say something in between sobs.

'I.. I'm so childish. I know he has a past. But… It's just.. Why did he invite her? And why did he kiss her?'

Izzy put her arms around him. She was so mad at Magnus. She forgave him the first time he broke her brothers heart, but she wouldn't make that same mistake again. It killed her to see her brother this way.

'Maybe I'm just not exciting enough for a guy who lived as long as Magnus has.' Alec started sobbing again. Izzy swore to herself that she was so definitely going to kill Magnus.

She finally took Alec to the institute and put him in bed. She snuggled up next to him and she stayed until he fell asleep crying.

She walked out of Alec's bedroom and ran into Jace and Clary. They had ran away after the party to go after Alec, but they hadn't found him.

'Is he okay?' Clary asked.

'Of course not. He just saw the love of his life kiss another person. No one could be okay after that.' Izzy replied. She know it sounded too harsh and that Clary didn't mean anything bad, but she was still so angry at Magnus.

Clary imagined Jace kissing someone else, loving someone else, She couldn't bear the thought of it. She never realised she was so possessive.

She felt bad for Alec.

Alec woke up and suddenly remembered what took place the night before. He reached for his cell phone to check if there were any new messages. He saw what he secretly hoped for.

 _Magnus 12:05 pm_

I'm sorry. It isn't what it looked like.

 _Magnus 23 missed calls._

 _Magnus 12:06 pm_

Please call me.

And a lot more messages. He knew he shouldn't be happy with these messages and calls.

He just couldn't believe Magnus would do this to him. Certainly not with all this stuff with his parents going on. Was it really all a lie? Was he just a toy to amuse Magnus?


	16. Hurt, comfort & sibling love

**Again it would be lovely if you would review or vote on my poll I also started a new story about the mortal instruments in high school, but this is an AU without shadowhunters. (This way I could write about first meetings etc. ^^) And Do you have some fanfic that you would suggest I read? I'm starting to run out. (Yes I read WAY to much fanfic) If you love Malec go listen to now that i know you by Heather sommer it is beautiful.**

Izzy was worried about her big bro. Normally he wouldn't let his emotions show like that. He would always assure Jace and her that he was doing fine, even though they knew he was not. If he was showing emotion he must really be devastated.

Izzy had broken quite some hearts too, but she never saw someone this affected. Even Jace had noticed it. And Jace was kind of an ignorant ass sometimes, if it came to feelings.

It didn't help that there were rumours about Magnus and the Indonesian girl. She turned out to be a warlock, who knew Magnus from his time in Indonesia. They had dated for a while (and a while in warlock years was quite long), but had broken it off when Magnus wanted to explore the world and she had wanted to stay in Indonesia.

One of the rumours said that she had broken it off with her previous lover, and that she had come back to persuade Magnus to come with her to Indonesia. One said that they were even seeing each other for the past couple of weeks.

Izzy tried to find the source of this information with her persuading charms, which her brothers and Simon didn't agree to. But she had to protect him. He always looked out for her. He always was there when her heart was broken. He was there for her when Simon lost his memory. Now it was her turn to look out for him.

Jace and Izzy decided to pay a certain warlock a visit that afternoon and she was deciding which outfit just screamed: DON'T FUCK WITH MY BROTHER! She finally went with her whip bracelet, high stilettos, tight jeans and a crop top.

Jace had to restrain himself not to kick in the door to Magnus apartment. Instead he decided that the least he could do was ring the doorbell annoyingly long.

They had decided to go early. Partly to annoy Magnus, and because then they could be sure he wasn't summoning some sort of demon in the middle of his apartment.

When Magnus finally opened the door Jace stared at Magnus's outfit. He wore low hanging pyjama bottoms and no shirt. He stared at the place where there normally would be a belly button. He had heard about that kind of demon mark, but he had never really seen it.

Magnus look particularly annoyed.

'And what are you doing here? I don't feel like hanging out with a moron and a bitch right now.'

Magnus knew he was being rude and far too harsh, but he just couldn't handle seeing these lightwoods right now.

Jace was just about to make a hateful comment when they heard a female yel from inside Magnus's apartment.

'Who the hell? Seriously you own a clock right? It is fucking 4 am.'

Jace couldn't control his anger anymore at this point.

'You just broke Alec's heart and now you already are in bed with someone else? You've got to be kidding me.'

He pushed Magnus against the wall with his hand on his neck. Izzy had pulled out her whip. Suddenly they heard a soft, quiet voice, asking them to calm down.

'Alec?' Jace and Izzy both exclaimed.

'Stop. Let's just go.'

'But.. But he hurt you. Don't you want him to hurt? He even brought that girl home! Why are you even here?'

Jace and Izzy saw Alec's jaw clench. And a look of terror showed on his face.

'I followed you. I saw you were up to no good. I know you longer than that, you can't fool me. I said let's go. '

Magnus was astonished. He never expected to see Alec this close to his apartment ever again.

He reached out to grab Alec's arm. But Alec pulled his arm away and Jace and Izzy glared at Magnus with murderous glares.

'I can explain… It's not what it looks like.'

'It never is, is it?' Alec said, before turning around and walking away.

Magnus closed the door and sunk to the ground. How could everything be ruined in less than one day? He cried. He cried until he felt like he had no tears left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hii. I know I mostly write Malec right now so if you want me to focus on other couples more review or vote on my poll. (in which you can also vote about which character you want to appear more often) and review if you have requests or ideas for some new short stories, I thought that would be fun.**

Alec was thinking about why he stopped Jace and Izzy. Didn't he want Magnus to feel something. Feel at least a little bit like the way he was feeling now? But he just couldn't let them hurt him. He still loved him so much. It was impossible to stop. The way his eyes sparkled with life, even after living for so long, his kindness even his imperfections, he loved them all.

But Magnus clearly didn't feel the same way about him. And he had to somehow life with that. He broke down again.

After half an hour of crying, he finally managed to get up. He walked into the living room, where Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace sat. They were all very lovey-dovey. Although as soon as they saw him they distanced themselves. He told them that it was okay, but they didn't listen to them.

Izzy saw her brother's red eyes and swore to kill Magnus once over again.

Alec sat down and they silently watched a couple of movies together. It managed to distract him a little, but when Simon decided they just had to watch Harry Potter, because magic ruled, he couldn't get Magnus out of his head again.

He smiled when Izzy poked her elbow in Simon's ribcage. Simon looked astonished, as if he didn't knew what he had done wrong this time (what he probably didn't). He got up and decided he needed closure. He needed one more talk with Magnus.

Magnus remembered the last time he loved a mortal. She was called Etta. Oo how much he had loved her. But she started getting old and felt more self-conscience, she started forgetting things. In the end he couldn't even bear visiting her. It hurt too much to look at the shell of a woman he once loved so much. He didn't want this to happen to Alec. He wanted to settle down forever. He couldn't get hurt again.

Suddenly he heard the bell ring. He ran to the door. It was who he had hoped to find there: Alec.

'Alec… I ..'

'Don't start. I'm just here for closure.'

He saw the saddened look on Magnus face and he realized how stupid it was to come her. This wasn't going to help. He wanted to walk to the door, but Magnus got hold of his arm.

'Just give me 2 minutes. I have to explain.'

Alec still couldn't refuse Magnus. It made him feel weak. He sat back down.

'I told you my father wanted to drown me.' Magnus didn't wait for confirmation, but treasured the two full minutes he was given. 'and I was saved by my neighbour.'

He hesitated before telling the next part. What if he exposed his heart and Alec still wouldn't forgive him? He decided to take the leap.

'Well she was my neighbour. Back in 1600 people were way closer than they are now. It was normal to kiss someone on the mouth. She stuck to a tradition.'

He looked expectantly to Alec. Alec looked relieved, but then he remembered what he heard from Clary.

'But.. what about the rumours?'

Magnus looked surprised. He had expected quite a different reaction.

'What rumours?'

'About you seeing each other.'

'It is true we dated a while in Indonesia and I met up with her a couple weeks ago, but I have no interest in her whatsoever.'

Alec was so relieved and leaned in to kiss Magnus. Magnus kissed Alec's lips, and felt Alec's hands sliding down the curve of his back. Alec hesitated. Magnus responded and pulled Alec's hands slowly over his ass. Then he remembered.

'We need to talk.'

'About what?'

'This isn't going to work. I shouldn't have kissed you.'

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus stopped him.

'No. Let me talk. We can't have a fight every time a person of my past shows up. You need to trust me.'

'Maybe I could trust you if not every person from your past has slept with you.' The words were out before he thought about them. He instantly regretted saying anything, when he saw the wounded expression on Magnus's face.

'Please get out.' Magnus said with a weak voice.

Alec knew that if he wouldn't go Magnus would just portal of to somewhere. He tried to convince Magnus to talk to him again and said that he didn't mean it. It was all with no end. He stood in front of Magnus's apartment and he realized he was even less over Magnus than he was before.


	18. Sibling intervention

**Hiii I just wanted to ask you guys if you would be kind enough to review and vote on my poll on who you would like to appear more in my fanfictions. It would also be nice if you could check out my other story. I'm also thinking about an actor AU.**

Alec got up the next morning feeling even more horrible than the day before, if that was possible. At least yesterday he could have pointed a little bit of the blame to Magnus, of course now he knew he was just overreacting. This break-up though, was entirely his fault. Why did he have to say that. He felt so stupid.

When he came into the kitchen, Jace and Izzy looked really scared for a moment. If he imagined what he must be looking like right now he couldn't say he was really surprised by their faces.

Izzy looked worried at her brother. Her and Jace had found out that Alec was out last night, but he didn't want to talk about it. They already knew where he went though. There was only one person who could fuck up Alec in that way.

They decided to leave Alec alone for the night and to go talk to him in the morning, but when they had seen him this morning they were shocked.

His eyes were red and swollen. He had huge circles under his eyes. He looked like he had been crying all night, what he probably had been doing.

She felt so sad for her brother and at the same time she was so mad at Magnus. Her brother had been going to his place to hear him out and now he broke his heart all over again.

She grabbed her brothers hand and led him to the couch. They sat down and he explained everything to Jace and Izzy. Their expressions kept growing darker.

Alec finished his story and made Jace and Izzy promise him that they wouldn't go after Magnus; that this was entirely his fault and that Magnus shouldn't have to pay for his mistakes. They promised with no intention of keeping the promise.

Izzy and Jace decided that they would try to get Alec to sleep and that they would go over to Magnus's. It didn't take long for Alec to fall asleep, since he hadn't slept in 3 days.

They rushed over to Magnus's place, growing more angry at the guy with the minute.

They arrived at Magnus's place and had to ring the bell for 15 minutes before Magnus answered the door. He looked just as bad as Alec. His hair was sticking to his skull and his make-up was smeared all over his face. It almost made Izzy feel bad that they were here to beat the guy up. ALMOST.

As soon as he had processed the first shock, Jace grabbed Magnus's neck with both hands and tightened his grip. Magnus didn't even try to get Jace of him.

He asked with a weak, tired voice: 'What do you guys want?'

'We wanted to continue some unfinished business. This time Alec won't be here to save you.' Izzy smirked. 'That is what you get for hurting a Lightwood.'

Jace punched first. It was a punch with all his anger in it, causing Magnus's nose to bleed. He punched two more times before they saw Magnus crying.

'Do you think I want this?! I love him. I want him. But I can't. I won't get hurt again. I know he'll be taken from me, I just want someone to be here with me forever. Through it all. I should have known it the first time. This isn't going to work.'

Jace got off the shuddering mess. It was weird seeing a possibly 800 year warlock crying curled up in a ball on the ground.

When Magnus finally had calmed down a bit they went inside.

'They say that the weakens over time, but that presumes that the cause of grief is finite.' Magnus said. 'I still feel the pain of every single heartbreak, of every time that someone crushed me and threw me away like an old toy. I'm tired of it.'

Izzy took care of Magnus's bloody nose, while listening to Magnus's story. Sometimes she forgot how old he truly was, but when he spoke like this you could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. The normally lively eyes lost their shimmer, his voice crackled.

'But isn't it better to enjoy the time you two have left together, if you worry about not spending enough time with him.' Izzy said

'But I'll just get more attached to him. It won't work.'

'Of course it will, it worked perfectly fine until you started acting weird. And let's be honest hear, you can't get more attached to the poor guy.' Jace nodded to emphasise Izzy's point.

'But…'

'No buts anymore, I will tell him to come over here tonight. You clearly love each other and you are ruining each other this way.'

They walked out of Magnus's apartment.

Alec was surprised at the cheerfulness of his siblings. Izzy jumped on the couch next to him.

'I', she said, 'have something great to tell you.'

Alec looked at his sister. He really wasn't looking forward to a new story about how great Simon actually was.

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't go away without telling him. 'What?'

'You know how you told us not to go to Magnus's?'

He hurt even when his name was just mentioned.

'Yeah..' He looked suspicious at his siblings.

'Well, of course we did go.'

Alec opened his mouth to be mad at his little sister.

'Shhh. Let me finish.'

Jace came in and finished the story for her, knowing she would make it unnecessarily long.

'Long story short: We convinced Magnus that your mortality isn't important and now he wants to see you.'

Alec felt everything at once. Were they finally going to be okay again.

He rushed to his bedroom and tried to fix his face and hair as best as possible. Luckily he got a little sleep, so his eyes were less red, his circles less dark and he looked less zombie-like.

Izzy had somehow convinced him that he couldn't arrive at Magnus's place in the clothes he was wearing, so she was now searching his clothes for something 'less lifeless' as she so nicely put it.

Izzy immediately found a nice moss green sweater, but then reminded it was a present from Magnus. If somehow Magnus screwed it up again today, Alec wouldn't want to wear a gift from him.

She saw Alec eagerly to go.

After 10 minutes she finally found a sweater and pants that were decent, but not a gift from Magnus. Of course that meant they were a gift from her.

She saw Alec leave and really hoped for him that it would go okay.


	19. Maybe it was going to be okay

**Hii, again it would be nice if you would review and vote on my poll. I also started a new story it would be cool if you'd check it out.**

Alec felt his heart race, when he walked up to Magnus's front door. He moved his hand up to ring the bell, but suddenly started doubting his decision to come here.

For a demon slayer he sure had his weak moments sometimes. He hadn't decided yet and his hand hung mid-air, when Magnus opened the front door. Alec felt stupid and quickly let his arm fall.

He know how stupid he must look right now. He just can't stop staring at the beautiful face, he thought he was never going to see again. Magnus looked at Alec expecting him to see something.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, but it felt like hours for Alec. Finally Magnus shifted, so Alec could walk past him, up the stairs.

Alec's heart couldn't stop racing. He felt the distance between him and Magnus. He thought about the time when they had been so close, that they spent at least 14 hours a day together. How he had felt the last time he had been here. The soul crushing sadness.

He sat down on the couch, were they had had their first hot make out session. Alec blushed at the thought.

Magnus snapped up two coffees.

'So…' He said.

Alec didn't respond. He felt uncomfortable by the distance between them. He looked at Magnus's arms and remembered their warmth.

He suddenly started pouring his heart out.

'I know I won't be the last person you will love, but please love me for the time we have left. And remember me.'

Alec looked up at Magnus with his big blue eyes, in which Magnus just wanted to drown. He felt tears running down his cheeks at the mere thought about ever losing his blue eyed wonder. He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't promise Alec that there wasn't going to be another one.

He finally responded.

'You might not be my last, but there will certainly be no one else like you. Never.'

'I don't want to feel like one of … I want to be the one.' Alec sobbed even harder

He sat down at the couch next to Alec. He put his arms around him.

'You'll never by just one of many. You are so special to me.'

He kissed Alec's wet cheeks and suddenly it was all okay. Everything was falling in its place. This was how it was supposed to be. Alec in Magnus's arms.

'I'm sorry. I should have trusted you.' Whispered Alec while he sobbed and leaned into the crook of Magnus's head.

Magnus could feel his shirt becoming wet, but he couldn't care. Alec was here.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like such a baby. We're lucky that your siblings are so annoying.'

Alec grinned. He knew he had to thank his siblings for this, but he wasn't looking forward to admitting he was wrong.

 **I probably will update later tonight, but I just wanted to make sure you guys knew it was going to be okay.**


	20. To be continued

**Again please review, vote on my poll & read my other story. Sizzy is coming up and I have such big plans for this story. But I won't be following the timeline of the story that precise. I'll give you a clue about my plans: they are taking place in a kind of spooky location, that is mentioned A LOT in one of CC's stories.**

Alec felt Magnus's hand reassuringly in his hand. He felt so happy to re-experience the familiar feeling.

They had decided to immediately head to the institute, as Izzy was probably waiting impatiently and Magnus really needed to apologise for his behaviour the other day. Even though he had been in a bad mood, he shouldn't have called her a bitch, when she had received him so lovingly in their little family.

They saw Izzy quickly. She was sitting in the living room, making out with a blushing Simon.

Izzy saw a look of disgust on his face, but she couldn't help feeling glad that her old brother seemed to have returned.

'I see you made up?'

See stared at their entangled fingers.

Alec smile brightened, if that was even possible at this point.

'Hey I just wanted to say sorry about last time. I shouldn't have called you a bitch, when you were just being all cute protective of your little brother.'

He winked at Alec.

Izzy smiled.

'Don't worry, I would be quite moody too I broke up with a hunk like Alec.'

She ruffled Alec's hair.

Magnus loved to watch their brother-sister love, it was adorable. When he was younger he wished he had a sibling like that. He thought he got over it but when he watched them he realised he still wanted someone like that. He had people who he treated as family, like Tessa and Alec, but it would never be the same. The only family he had, had been disgusted by him and tried to kill him.

'I'm just glad you made up, Alec was so sad. But if you hurt him once more, I swear I'll tear you apart limb by limb.'

Her tone turned from relief to threatening in a blink of an eye. And it was frankly kind of scaring.

Magnus smiled at Izzy. 'I promise I won't. Never again.'

He flinched at the word never, that suggested that there would be a lot more than one lifetime. He used it so much, but he never realised how big the content of that word actually was.

Alec saw that Magnus flinched and tightened his grip on Magnus's hand.

They sat down next to Izzy and Simon and talked for a while, about everything that had happened.

After a while Magnus and Alec decided to go to grab Alec's stuff – he had been sleeping in the institute since the break-up – and go home. Home as in Magnus's place.

Alec never thought he would once call a place home. The institute was far too cold to be called a home, but with Magnus he would probably be able to call even that terrible place his home. That was one of the things he loved about Magnus or was it a consequence of loving Magnus, he didn't know, but what was important was that Magnus made his world so much better.

They decided to make the most of the night and in Alec's case that meant watching Magnus, while Magnus was watching a tv show or something like that. He laid his head on Magnus's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent. They had only be apart for about 6 days, but he had missed Magnus to death. He couldn't bear life without the sparkly warlock.

Alec wasn't awake long and fell in sleep of the warlock's lap.

Simon looked at Izzy.

'Are they really okay? I mean they looked like shit.'

'Yes, they are. They just went through a lot.'

'This family really is the prove that love can survive anything.'

Izzy cupped his hands in her hands and brought their faces closer. Ever since he went to the shadowhunters academy they hadn't had a lot of time together, so she was determined to make the most of it.

She gently bit his upper lip and pulled on it a little. She felt Simon's hands slowly crawl under her shirt.

Simon definitely had gotten more courage since he went to the shadowhunters academy. He also gained a lot of muscle, what wasn't that bad either. That was an understatement. She always loved more masculine boys and was loving his new abs.

She pulled his shirt over his head.

Izzy got up, grabbed his hand and pulled a stumbling Simon over to her bed room.

 **Look I wrote Sizzy ^^ but it will be a lot more because of a certain event.**


	21. Sorry

Im sorry I cant upload today. I have a test tomorrow. I should be able to upload a mortal highschool AU chapter tomorrow though.


	22. The Shadowhunter academy

**Finally in this chapter a new location and a new kind of plot. It won't Enjoy!**

Simon had to go to the academy again. Break was over and he couldn't slack. She really was going to miss him. She only got him back recently and she wasn't intending on letting him go again. She knew he had to go though. Luckily she had a plan.

-  
Simon woke up the next morning in his usual dump. He kind of had gotten used to the feeling of Izzy's slender arms being wrapped around his waist and her head against his chest.

'Are you feeling lonely? I could keep you some company.' Said George, his Scottish roommate. He added a wink.

'Have you heard who's coming to the academy today.' He didn't await an answer. 'Bane and a Lightwood. They will . You know them don't ya?'

'What Lightwood?' He jumped off his bed. Was Izzy coming?!

'I don't know. Are there more of them?'

'I'm pretty sure the last time I met them.' Simon said sarcastically.

He rushed out of the door.

\- (shift in pov and time)

Magnus stood in front of the academy. He was reminded of Xaphan, one of his oldest friends. He cringed. He had thought that in the end it would always be them, since they both are immortal. Were... He had taught at this university for a long time. He always proved the name he had gotten from his parents to be untrue. He had been such a good person, but he had died in the cold war. It was so hard to process it. He never expected him to die.

He continued walking.

He wasn't looking forward to teaching all those judgemental morons, but he really didn't have any choice. He needed to be a good example for the other warlocks by trying to keep peace, and he wasn't doing that by defying the clave. He also thought this was a way to honour his late friends.

He saw a woman coming his way. She looked at him, judging his clothes and all his sparkle. He had gotten more used to all the judging, but somewhere deep down it still stings.

He wished Alec was there with him.

He looked at the cheeky woman, not hiding his extreme wish to be somewhere else.

'What are you doing her warlock? This is no place for your kind.'

Before he could reply, another woman had approached them and started talking to him.

She also didn't look happy to see him, but at least she released that they desperately needed him.

Since the start of the semester, a lot of teachers had ran off. So Magnus was asked to help, as well as Jace, Alec, Izzy, Tessa, Catarina, Ragnor and some more of his friends. They even had invited Raphael, what made Magnus realise the seriousness of the situation. Nobody wanted Raphael to just come around for fun.

He turned his attention to the woman again. She was scowling the other female, who blushed and walked away looking very ashamed.

She started talking. The contempt in her voice was practically slapping him in the face. She tried acting nice, but he could see in every move that she thought she was so much better than him.

 **Note Xaphan: fallen angel who fires the fires of hell. Im sorry its not long but I need to study first, but Ill post again tonight.**


	23. PDA

**please vote on my poll and review etc.**

'Thank you for coming here.'

'Of course.'

They both barely are able to keep the necessary civility.

She showed him the way to his room. They cleaned out the attic for him and Alec. He had agreed to come here, if they would get a room with a own kitchen and bathroom. He had heard about the condition of the rooms and the food from his late friend, so at least he was a bit prepared. He hadn't exaggerated by the smell that was coming from what he assumed was the dining room, or a demon torture chamber. The smell filled the whole institute.

\- (shift in time – a day later)

Magnus had his first teaching day. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it was something that needed to be done and at least he got to see Alec afterwards. Alec had to kill some demons or whatever first.

The first lessons went bad, as he thought. The little brads didn't wanted to be taught by someone they frowned upon. Some kids were more understanding, but they were the ones that the shadowhunter brads looked down upon as well: the mundanes. They had needed more shadowhunters after the war, so they recruited mundanes as well as shadowhunters.

Luckily it was lunch break. He decided to go and look for Alec. Finally he ended up in the school's cafeteria as a last resort.

An anxious Simon came Magnus's way.

'Is Izzy here?'

'Oww. So you didn't run over here just because you were happy to see me. I'm so disappointed.' He made a very fake sad face.

'Please just tell me.'

Magnus saw Alec standing in the shadows of the corner of the cafeteria and he was immediately distracted.

Alec rushed their way. Clearly Magnus had looked very annoyed because he asked: 'What did the daylighter do this time?'

Jace had said something about Alec being mad at him. He couldn't help but starting to believe it. He didn't remember a lot about what happened before his memory loss but he should go talk to him about whatever was going on between them. But Alec never got close to anyone right? He was proven wrong when Magnus kissed Alec's mouth once rapidly to reassure him everything was fine, but a lot better since he was there with him now.

Alec leaned in to kiss him again and who was Magnus to refuse him. Quickly his hands where all over each other and they were engaged in a hot make out session

They had completely forgotten where they are, but they were dragged down into reality soon when they heard loud gasps from all around them.

Alec blushed, but held on to Magnus's hand, what made Magnus feel proud of him. He knew his boyfriend still had problems with public display of affection and it took al Alec's courage to not pull away from Magnus.

He squeezed Alec's hand.

 **Im sorry it is kind of short again, but I just wanted to upload it. I might upload another chapter tonight ^^**


	24. Memories

**Please vote on my poll and review etc. Thanks for all the follows and favorites it really keeps me motivated** **J** **.**

Simon decided it was now or never. He knocked on the door. Magnus had one more class to go, so he wouldn't be in their room. He saw Alec heading up the stairs. He should be here.

Alec opened the door with far more enthusiasm than he expected. He was reminded it was probably because he thought it would be Magnus.

'So…' Alec looked questioning at Simon. He had stood there in the doorway gaping at Alec.

'Right… Can I come in?'

Alec looked surprised at the question, but moved over to let him pass.

He had heard rumours about the room of the two: Spacious, luxurious, a own kitchen. He hoped that since he knew them they would give them one of their edible foods sometime.

His stomach rumbled and he looked embarrassed in the direction of Alec, who had gotten up. He searched the cabinets and finally came back with some cookies, which he devoured.

He finished eating quickly.

'Sooo?'

'I… It's just… Jace said …' Simon didn't know how to bring it up. It was quiet awkward to ask something why the hell they didn't like him, even he knew that.

Alec rolled his eyes when he heard Simon mention Jace's name. Of course he would have something to do with this.

'What did he do this time?'

He finally figured out a sort of coherent story. 'He said that there was something between us.'

Alec still looked questioningly at him, so he added: 'I see I did something to upset you. Just tell me what it was so I can try to fix it.'

'You didn't do anything.'

This time Simon looked stunned.

'I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?'

'But…'

Alec continued: 'You saved Magnus's life.' He paused. 'And you saved my life by saving his. I owe you my life.'

Simon stared at Alec.

'But.. You…'

'I know I'm not the best at sharing feelings, but I don't hate you. I'm not happy that you are dating my sister, but you are the best guy she could have ever wished for.'

All of a sudden the door was slammed open and George stood in the doorway.

'Magnus said to come and get you. He said you needed to hurry.'

He looked panicked.

Alec grabbed his bow out of habit and left an astonished Simon behind.

Simon had not expected such a heartfelt conversation. Alec usual was a closed off guy, but he was happy they were okay.

\- (shift in pov)

Alec ran through the curved corridors of the institute. He was worried about Magnus.

He ran into Magnus's study. He wasn't there. He ran farther into the hall until he heard someone talking.

He paused when he heard Magnus's voice coming from one of the rooms. He sounded so sad, that it almost felt rude to walk in.

Magnus had asked him to come; he needed him, so he stepped into the room anyway.

The room was a study. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. Magnus was standing in the middle of the room, next to a huge pile of books.

He looked over when he heard the door squeak. Alec could see an immense sadness in his eyes.

Alec walked over and grabbed hold of Magnus's hand. They stood in silence.

'He was my friend.' Magnus finally said.

Since they had gotten back together, they agreed to be more open about their feelings and their past. Alec was happy that Magnus decided to share his past with him. It was like he finally started to unravel.

'He died in the mortal war.'

Alec hadn't realised that Magnus of course had lost people to in the mortal war. He was ashamed. He had been too caught up in his own losses and drama to realise that Magnus was hurt. He tightened his grip at Magnus hand.

Alec hugged Magnus. He felt tears wet his chest.

Magnus let all his hurt and pain out. It felt so right to be there wrapped in Alec's arms. It felt so familiar.

Yes, this one, this one fit. This was who he had been searching for his whole life.

 **I know this is when they are supposed to adopt a child etc. but I don't follow the books sometimes. I will upload my other stories again. So please check them out. Next time: Izzy ^^ or Jace. I will just go with the flow.**


	25. Meeting Max

**Please review, vote on my poll and check out my other stories. BTW the time line is fucked up sorry I just made Max 10 just because. I'll write smut soon again. CURSIVE is a memory**

Alec walked out of their room and bumped into his little brother, who was all cheer and sunshine. His 10 year old brother wrapped his arms around him, but didn't reach much higher than his leg.

Magnus walked out of the room and saw the enthusiastic little boy. He grabbed his hand.

'Want to go and read some comics?'

'Hell yeah.'

'MAX, don't say that! Where did you hear that?' Alec yelled.

'Maybe from Jace.' He shuffled on his feet.

Alec was seriously going to kill his parabatai one day.

He thought about Magnus's father, Asmodeus, the Demon of wrath. He couldn't believe the sweet guy who was playing with Max could ever share blood with him. But then you became a demon by choice, not by blood. He had always known that, but since he met Magnus the feeling only got stronger.

Suddenly Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec from behind and tried to hook his chin over the boys shoulder. That did not work in the slightest, since Alec was a couple inches taller than him.

'What are you thinking about? Me?' He smirked.

Alec blushed, since it was actually true. He didn't confirm, but instead turned around to face Magnus.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Magnus said and kissed Alec, slowly forcing his mouth to open.

They had forgotten about the boy, who was now making loud gagging noises. Magnus laughed, Alec blushed.

Magnus walked over to Max and quickly they were engaged in the conversation about their favourite hero. He liked how passionate Magnus could be about the simple things. When he was passionate about something, he was using his hands and arms, when he talked, to make a point.

'My love, can you come here?'

Alec walked towards them.

'Who do you think is hotter captain America or Superman? I thought Superman, because of his stunning blue eyes and amazing abs, but Max here seems to disagree.'

'Seems like you have competition Alec.' Max said with a grin on his face.

'No eyes and abs can compete with Alec's. Have you seen those?' Magnus added a dreamy sigh.

'Ieel disgusting, that's my brother you are talking about.' Magnus grinned and they returned to their endless conversation about superheroes, but Alec didn't mind just watching his little brother and Magnus get along so well was as a dream come true for him. He had been so scared that his little brother wouldn't accept him.

 _Alec walked into his room, where he saw Magnus and Max talking to each other. He rushed over and heard Max's question._

 _'_ _Are you dating my brother? But you are a downworlder right?'_

 _Alec stood next to his little brother._

 _Magnus and Alec had been dating for a few months now and practically everyone knew. He hadn't been this afraid when he told everyone from the clave about it, but their opinions hadn't mattered._

 _He knew he couldn't hide himself and Magnus from Max forever, so he blurted out._

 _'_ _Yes, he is.'_

 _'_ _Okay, I guess that is fine. You never make bad choices and by the way I like him Alec, keep him around.'_

 _He addressed Magnus. 'Take care of him, or I will personally make sure you die a painful death.'_

 _His brother stormed off, probably to go read a comic or something and left a stunned Alec behind. This was the least he had expected._

And now they were here reading comics together and playing with action figures. It was so cute to see such a caring side of Magnus.

 **Please review and check out my other stories.**


	26. KIDS?

**I want to start a police AU what do you guys think? I just remembered I can't write straight smut, so if you want me to add some clace/sizzy smut, please write it yourself and then I'll add it to my story. Please review to let me know how badly im fucking this up.**

It was a shame that with Max came his parents.

His parents and Izzy stormed into Alec and Magnus's room.

Izzy awed at seeing Magnus and Alec play with Max.

'You should totally adopt a child. You would be the most amazing parents.'

His parents' faces were in a state of total shock and had a look of horror on their faces.

Magnus couldn't help but smile. Izzy was so kind and accepting.

Alec's parents on the other hand, probably couldn't imagine a downworlder raising their grandchildren. He was kind of worried that Maryse might have a heart attack right there and then.

Max seemed even more excited by the idea than Izzy. He was cheering, clapping his hands and jumping all over the room.

'Yes… Yes… I want to become an uncle! Please?' He looked at Alec with a pleading look, like he was asking for a new comic book and he didn't seem to realise that this was kind of a more important matter.

Alec and Magnus were stunned and didn't know how to respond. Finally Magnus regained himself first.

'Maybe someday, Max. We'll see. If we do you'll be the first to know. I promise.'

Izzy pouted and Magnus winked at her.

He grabbed Max's tiny hand and walked with him to the giant pile of comics. He got that Alec might need some time with his family right now.

'I'm sorry Alec. I didn't mean to put you on the spot.'

'I know. It's okay.' He smiled at his sister.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Max showing Magnus a comic book. He smiled at the sight. Indeed Magnus would make a great father, but he wasn't so sure if he had the necessary abilities.

His parents still looked confused at what had just happened.

Alec rushed out of the door mumbling about a period he had to teach. Lucky for him he actually had to teach. He never got away with lying.

\- (shift in time)

Alec walked into the large room, where most of the students from the shadowhunter academy had gathered.

'Well. I'll teach you the basics of shooting a bow today.'

Simon was kind of looking forward to it. It didn't seem to require lots of strength, although Alec's armed were extremely muscular. He also didn't see a way how he could fall with this.

Alec smiled at him encouraging.

He grabbed the bow and shoot his first arrow. He saw it flying through the air and it was the only one that hit the board.

'Good job Simon.' Alec said. His face was expressionless, but Simon took the compliment anyways. Alec didn't say things like this often, so when he did you didn't question his intentions.

He glanced to the other guys and saw them looking jealous. They also wanted to be recognised by one of the great heroes of the mortal war.

The bow lesson went by quickly. He was just happy he found something he didn't completely suck at. On the contrary, he was kind of doing well.

 **Please review.**


	27. How Magnus became the high warlock

**Please review. This is kind of a new idea. So I can include scenes from the past that I just really want to write.**

Magnus was lying in bed. He was bored. Alec had gone of teaching the shadowhunters brats and he didn't have anything to do. He walked to the shelves, that decorated the walls. He ran his fingers across the backs of the books. He stopped.

 _Magnus Bane Journal 1790-1800_

He grabbed the thick book and looked at it. He had brought it for Alec to read. It contained his life story and Alec had a right to know about it. He had decided to give his past, present and future to Alec when they had gotten back together. He started reading at the point where Alec had left off.

 _27th of May 1790_

 _I think I became the high warlock of Brooklyn. It was a weird week._

 _It all started a week ago on the 20_ _th_ _. Someone knocked at my door. Of course I was too lazy to open the door, so they kicked it in. They pulled me out of my bed and held their funny little glowing knives in front of me face. They really annoy me sometimes. Well not only sometimes. I think I'd rather hang out with demons than with those half angels._

 _Back to the story: They dragged me to the institute. Apparently there was someone on the edge of dying and they needed my help to save the bastard. Luckily the shadowhunters don't form a threat for me. I wanted to keep my face pretty for a while though and I didn't have anything interesting to do anyway. So I agreed to help him. Letting that guy die would make me just as bad as the shadowhunters, who kill innocent people. People who didn't have a choice about who they were/had become. Vampires, warlocks and werewolves who hadn't done anything wrong._

 _So here I was, half naked in the institute, curing a shadowhunter. Of course I demanded high payment for my services, which they couldn't afford. I made full use of the only advantage I had on the shadowhunters: my magic. I decided to play around a little and demanded that from now on they would only refer to me as the high warlock of Brooklyn._

 _I think I just invented the term high warlock. I heard more and more warlocks claiming the term._

 _They still call me the high warlock and it has officially been a week. It is kind of funny to see the shadowhunters crumbling under my thumb. They cringe every time they say it. I never figured this would be so much fun. I might continue this for a while._

 **Please review and remember. If you dont like my explanation of how he got the name, just forget about it.**


	28. The lightwood wrath

**Please request something on my request story. I look forward to writing requests again. I haven't done it in a while so please do! Im sorry I write so much Malec, but ill focus more on the rest. (Ive promised this so many times) Enjoy this chapter!**

Magnus felt the glares from the students. They burnt like tattoos into his skin.

He saw some kids giggling in the middle of the cafeteria. It were the born shadowhunters. Most of the not born shadowhunters were quite accepting. They knew how it was to be looked down upon. The same thing happened between the born and not born shadowhunters.

But deep down he felt like they were right about his rank. Demons were worse than angels. But demons had been angels once too right? And every angel was able to fall. But were demons able to rise again?

He saw two giggling girls walking towards him. He saw it was not the bad kind of giggling. Even though he was part demon, some people still admired him, loved him even. Some were drawn to the bad. He sometimes still thought that was what was going on with Alec. That he was just a way to upset his parents and break the rules for once. Why else would that perfect angel like him?

He was drawn out of his thoughts, when he felt a substance being thrown over his hair, face and clothes. He stared into the cocky eyes of one of the shadowhunters kids.

The boy flinched when he saw the fire that started burning in Magnus's eyes. Magnus flicked his fingers and suddenly he was clean again. Blue sparks played around his fingers.

All of a sudden a blue eyed miracle appeared before Magnus. Seraph blade in his hand. The boy had been really stupid to challenge a 800 year old warlock and his ripped, shadowhunter boyfriend.

'What did you do to him?!' Alec screamed at the boy.

The boy shrunk to the size of a shrimp, but Alec didn't stop there. No one was going to throw pudding over his boyfriend!

Alec threw the boy against the wall and put his seraph blade to the boy's neck.

Magnus was quite enjoying Alec's protectiveness. It was cute how much he would do for him, even though he was perfectly capable of protecting himself.

Jace and Izzy ran over to pull Alec off the boy.

'What are you doing Alec? What happened.' Jace asked. He knew Alec didn't get this mad for nothing.

Magnus explained what had happened and as soon as he was finished Izzy ran to the boy and pushed him against the wall. Oh how Magnus loved the lightwood siblings.

'How dare you touch my brother in law?! If you ever lay a hand on him again you'll experience the full Lightwood wrath!'

Magnus pulled at her arm. Finally she gave in and moved away. Everyone in the cafeteria looked terrified at the Lightwood siblings and Magnus. Magnus grabbed Alec's and Izzy's hands and pulled them to a cafeteria table.

After that no one dared to make fun of the warlock ever again.

 **Please review and request something. And thanks for all the reviews Ive had.**


	29. Dreams

**I gave you some fluff sort of in the last chap and someone requested more clace sooo here you go. I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I had a lot of work to do. Please review and check out my other views too. Enjoy! .**

Jace woke up, coughing out bits of Clary's red hair. He loved those long, red locks, but sometimes they were quite annoying.

He wiped the hair out of his mouth, sat up and leaned over Clary's head of hair. He brushed her hair aside and pecked her cheek.

He got out of bed and started preparing breakfast.

They had stolen some bread from Magnus and Alec. Clary hated the food of the cafeteria and Jace was looking forward to a little more edible food. Magnus and Alec had enough anyways.

He had prepared their sandwiches, but then he smelled bacon and eggs coming from the attic room and he left the cheese sandwiches behind to get some really good food.

He came into Magnus and Alec's room and saw a full table of breakfast foods. He was so happy that his sort of brother-in-law was such a good cook.

He sat down at the table and grabbed Alec's plate, full of sausages, egg, toast, bacon and more products stood on the table.

'Good morning to you too.' Magnus said sarcastically. He grabbed another plate for Alec, filling it with even more food.

Jace mumbled a good morning and kept stuffing his cheeks with toast and bacon.

A sleepy Clary entered the room and took a seat too.

'Morning, biscuit.'

'Good morning babe.' Jace said and kissed her deep.

Alec groaned.

'Feeling neglected?' Magnus asked, smirking. He pulled Alec in for a kiss too.

Izzy entered the room last and sighed.

She and Simon still weren't as well as they used to be. She remembered the night, when Simon had told her the entire plot of Star Wars. She had felt so happy, so close, but now she was way further in the relationship than he was. He didn't remember a thing about them.

She wouldn't admit it to the others, but it hurt her so bad.

Magnus gave Alec the I need to talk to you look, which Alec had grown accustomed with over the last year.

When they had found a quiet place, Magnus immediately started talking.

'Nothing has happened for so long. That only means one thing.'

'What?'

'Something is going to happen.'

Magnus had more grounded reasons for knowing something was going to happen, but he couldn't tell Alec. Alec couldn't help him if he told him, so he didn't see the point in making Alec worry.

He has had dreams. Not really dreams actually, but more like nightmares.

\- (memory of dream)

 _In the middle of it all there was only one. Magnus. Everything around him was destroyed. Blood and boned decorated the ruins._

 _He started walking around searching for a sign of lives, trying to control his breathing and fear._

 _The institute! He ran towards it, searching for Alec, Izzy and Jace._

 _It was razed to the ground._

 _He started running, and running, and running, but never quite reached anything. He stumbled and fell down. He didn't even bother getting up anymore. He broke down and cried his heart out. He was all alone._

 _\- (end of dream)_

 _He woke up in a pool of sweat._

 _Magnus's dreams never were just dreams, his nightmares never just nightmares. They had a way deeper meaning than that._

 _He knew his nightmares didn't determine the future, but it did give the most likely outcome of the situation, if they continued like this._

 _Magnus also knew that this would be his decision. His decision in the near future would create mayor destruction or would cause the world to happily, if you skip all the wars and all that human nonsense, continue to exist._

 _\- (end of memory)_

Alec sighed.

'Seriously? Mag, it is okay. Valentine and Sebastian are gone. Everything is fine.' He laid his hand on Magnus's cheeks, trying to reassure him.

He saw Magnus's serious and still worried expression.

'Or is something more going on. You can tell me everything. You need to tell me everything.'

'No, of course not. It is all okay.'

Magnus attempted to smile, but he knew it couldn't be very good.

They returned to the eating spot in their room.

Chairman jumped on the table.

'Finally, our little family is complete!' Magnus said a smile covering his face.

Alec had learned to see the small differences in Magnus's smile in the past year. It was one of the benefits of staring at Magnus a LOT. This was definitely a fake one. It made him worry about Magnus even more.

Magnus saw Alec's worried look and squeezed his hand.

'Seriously? You brought the cat?' Jace asked.

'He gets lonely without me, and you now me: I can't let anyone be alone.'

Magnus said and he smiled sarcastically, wiggling his eye brows.

He grabbed Chairman and put him in his lap, petting him lightly.

 **Yes I quoted dan and phil ^^ Instead of a lot of clace, I wrote clace sizzy and I made a kind of plot. Please review etc. too much malec I know but MALEC = OTP 3 Ill try to write more clace and sizzy**


	30. SIZZY

**Please review and request something. I like reading your ideas and Ive kind of got writers block for this story. Check out my other stories & enjoy this chap! I just wanted to upload it today because I saw I hadn't in a long time. **

Simon sat at his usual table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Today he was joined by Jace, Magnus and Alec. And same as usual, everyone in the cafeteria stared at them. Some stares were admiring, some envious and there were a couple of condemned stares. Still not everyone was convinced of Magnus's place at the academy, but they didn't know Magnus like he and the others did. A compassionate, loving, kind person, who would do anything for the persons he loved. He had proven that enough when they had been in hell and had met Magnus's father. He had literally been willing to die for them. It wasn't one of those empty promises lovers made to each other. It was real and pure love.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted, when he saw the most stunning girl standing in the door way. She emitted power and strength. Her hair was floating over her shoulders in the most perfect way and her blue eyes seemed even more blue than the last time he had seen her. She made all the heads in the cafeteria turn and mouths gaped at the sudden beauty, of course including Simon's. He still didn't know how he had ever gotten such a beautiful girl to like him. It was not like he was handsome or had any particular talent. He was just a clumsy, goofy, nerdy guy.

She walked over to their table on her 9 inch heeled boots and surprisingly didn't stumble once. He didn't understand how she could manage it.

'Hi Si.'

She sat down next to Simon and he could feel a blush crawling unto his cheeks. She hadn't even done more than just say hi to him. Why couldn't he be as composed as Jace or Magnus?

He realised then that he hadn't said anything to her in return and that everyone was staring at him, waiting for a response. He muttered a hey, but everyone still felt the tension between them and Magnus tried to get the conversation going again.

Simon was so grateful for that. Magnus always knew how to handle every situation, but he guessed that just happened when you've lived long enough to be in every situation.

'Izzy. How have you been?'

It was just small talk, but everything was better than merely sitting in an awkward silence. He was happy for a moment when they had class again and he could escape this situation. That he could escape Izzy. Then he realised it would be Izzy's and Jace's class.

He grabbed the sword he mostly used and went into the training room before he could have any alone time with Izzy, but she grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

'Why are you acting weird to me?'

'I'm not.' He understood that the lie was obvious, but he figured he could try anyways.

She looked at him, not satisfied with the answer and expecting a better one.

He finally burst. He had kept his emotions to bottled up for too long already. He had to get it out.

'Why do you even like me?!' He didn't bother controlling his voice. 'I'm goofy, clumsy, not handsome. And on top of that I can't even remember you!'

'You used to call it your sexy vampire movie, I believe.' She smiled at him kindly. 'Just believe me. You have charms of your own.'

'Are ya coming or what?' A dark head full of hair appeared. It was Jake, one of his few friends at the academy.

He didn't seem to get that this was a bad time, instead he kept waiting for Simon to come with. Simon grabbed his sword and walked along, but he knew that Izzy and he had not finished this yet.

 **AN ENTIRE SIZZY CHAP! I didn't get side-tracked by Malec. Woaah.**

 **Is anyone interested in being my beta? Im not native so my sentences are weird sometimes and just for ideas and adding elements? I also have the feeling I use the same words a lot because my vocab is limited so it would be nice if you could oversee that.**


	31. Malec

**WARNING: smut ^^ ill write malec smut first and then clace smut.**

Alec took of his clothes and got into the shower. It was cramped in comparison to the shower in Magnus's apartment, but he was glad to have one of the only showers in the academy with hot water. He really needed it after a long day of teaching.

He sighed of relief when he felt the warm stream of water hit his back and let the water stream unto his face.

He remembered the first time he had used Magnus's shower. They had been driven merely by mutual lust to totally consume each other and the want to keep getting closer, even though it wasn't possible.

Alec felt blood rushing downstairs. He lowered his hand and grabbed himself. He used to try to get it to go down again, but he had learned that he couldn't control himself when he was thinking about Magnus. He missed Magnus's soft hands. His own had gotten rough by all the fighting.

\- (shift in pov)

Magnus walked into their room feeling tired. He had taught the brats for an entire afternoon and it was tiring. They were scared of him, but that didn't stop them from being as annoying as they possibly could be.

'Alexander?'

He heard the shower run and decided to join him, when he came nearer he heard Alec gasp for air. He opened the door to the shower and took his clothes off quietly.

He hugged Alec from behind, replaced Alec's hand with his own and sucked a hickey on his neck. Alec jumped at the feeling and turned around. This gave them the opportunity to exchange hot kisses. They were sloppy, but neither cared.

Alec lowered his hand on Magnus's back and felt the curve of Magnus's ass. He pushed at the tight ring of his hole. Magnus moaned in the crook of Alec's neck and bit down. Alec loved it when Magnus couldn't control his actions anymore. He had pushed one entire finger in and crooked it. Magnus forced his nails into Alec's back, leaving long scratch marks all over his back.

Alec couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed Magnus. Magnus got the hint and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. They didn't let go of each other's lips in the process. Alec laid Magnus down on the bed and kissed his neck. He let his kisses slowly travel down to Magnus's chest. He loved Magnus's abs. They weren't hard like his own, but soft and sophisticated.

He teased by licking everywhere, except the spot that desperately needed to be touched.

'Pleease ….' Magnus threw his head back in need, while he begged.

He conceded just a little by giving some small kisses on the head. Magnus groaned; he still hadn't gotten the needed friction. He moved his hands to the black messy hair and grabbed it. Sweet blue eyes looked up and met his.

All of a sudden Alec bobbed his head down.

'FUCK!' Magnus had no control left over his voice whatsoever.

Alec put two fingers in, while keeping on bobbing his head. That made Magnus squirm with pleasure. Alec pushed another finger in and Magnus pushed himself down on it. Alec crooked his finger on Magnus's sensitive bundle of nerves.

'ALEXANDER! Please …. Need more..' Alec loved it when Magnus screamed his name like that and spoke in incoherent sentences.

He was getting rock hard and needed Magnus right now, so he pulled his three fingers out and aligned himself with Magnus. He pushed in dreadfully slow, which caused Magnus to shove himself down on Alec.

Alec took this as a sign and pushed the other 4 inch in all at once. Magnus screamed out in pleasure mixed with. He wanted to wait a second to let Magnus adjust, but Magnus started pushing down again. Alec pulled back, what made Magnus whine. He pushed in again immediately and started thrusting viciously. It didn't take long for them to reach the edge.

 **Please review and check out my other stories. REMEMBER: I'm still looking for a beta. This chapter was getting kind of big if I also included CLACE smut so I'll put that in the next chapter.**


	32. CLACE

**Im sorry I haven't updated for a very long time, but I'll make this chapter longer to make up for it**. **This won't be complete Clace smut I think because I just can't write straight smut. But I'll try for you guys.**

 **Song for this chapter (Ive been doing this lately): The right way by vampires. I think this fits, because it is kind of a sex song. YEAH.**

 **WARNING KINKY CLACE SMUT**

Clary playfully pushed Jace down on the bed. She jumped on top of him and straddled him.

She kissed him lightly on his lips. Jace pushed his chin up for more, but she pulled back. She smirked at him.

'Lay back. Otherwise I might have to punish you. Do you understand?' She pulled a serious face.

'Yes.'

'Yes what?'

'Yes ma'am.'

She let a finger dance over his chest. Just when she reached his belt, Jace arched his hips up. In need of more friction.

'What did I tell you?'

She pulled her hand back, what caused Jace to groan. She reached over to the drawer. Jace saw her grab a box, out of which she pulled a pair of handcuffs and a gag.

'Give me your wrists.' She sounded stern, so Jace obliged. He was kind of getting into this. She cuffed and gagged him way too easily and brought her fingers back down, leaving a long scratch mark on his stomach.

She unbuttoned his pants and Jace could hardly resist the urge to move. She lightly moved her hands unto his thighs and slid down his pants. She moved her mouth to his pecs and kissed the previously left scratch marks.

Her mouth travelled down and she bit down his underwear with her teeth. She grinned when she looked up and saw Jace look miserable, longing for her touch.

His breathing quickened when she moved her mouth to his lower body. She started working it and enjoyed the moans coming from him, that where retained by the gag.

She drew her head back. Jace bucked his hips again, but she didn't bother paying attention to it anymore. She got off him and smiled devilishly.

She slid a hand down her body, stopping to prepare herself. Jace tried to free himself from the restraints, but he stopped when he saw her strict look.

After a while she treaded towards him and slowly lowered herself on him.

She took off the handcuffs and he immediately switched them over. Clary screamed out when he started moving quickly. He quieted her with a deep kiss.

 **This is way shorter than I intended but I couldn't write more clace smut it is just so darn hard. I will try to upload again tonight and I uploaded my other stories so check those out. I'm kind of having a writer's block for this story so if you have any ideas please review!**


	33. Bingo

Here are some of my ideas for the bingo. I cant write them all, so if you could review the one you really want me to write.

Weird ship (I mean a ship that isn't cannon)

Cop au

Cannibal au

Car sex

Someone watching

Death

Mpreg

Gender swap

Unhealthy relationship

One night stand

Crossover

Art student nude model AU

Porn star au

Steamy dream

Historic fanfic AU

Jealousy

Soulmate AU

Best friends to lovers

Family life

Sexting

Texting

Amnesia

Toys/ punishing / begging/ rough sex /daddy kink


	34. how magnus was recognised by the sa kids

dnot really happy with this but I'm back. you guys left so many cute comments I couldn't resist writing something.

Magnus felt the glares from the students at the academy. They burnt like tattoos into his skin. All those judgemental bastards. He just wanted to eat this garbage they dared to call food in peace. He tried to focus on his food.

He saw some kids giggling. He wanted to say it didn't bother him anymore after all those years, but it did. After all those years he still just wanted to fit in. He wanted to be normal, although he was anything but.

Since he was with Alec he had felt like he found his place to be. He had felt like he didn't had to hide who he was, but that didn't comply here. He had glamoured himself once again. He hid behind a lie everyone saw through.

All of this made him feel so incredibly vulnerable. He just needed...

He felt a rough hand grab his shoulder all of a sudden.

"You filthy downworlder!" A student screamed in his face. "You don't deserve to be in the presence of the chosen ones!"

Magnus pushes his chair back and stood up slowly. He could sense the guy was nervous, even though he tried so hard not to show it. He probably wanted to impress his friends, but he wouldn't get away with this. He would have to do a little something special.

Magnus didn't want to imagine this kid terrorising some other downworlder. No one should have to live like that. Magnus would put an end to this.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked calmly. "Fight me?" He grinned, when he grabbed the boy's hand, which was still on his shoulder, and twisted it just a tiny bit, so the boy screamed in agony.

"I have no satisfaction in beating up kids, but you better watch out kid. There are other people out there who won't take you insulting them this lightly." Magnus sat down again, so he could finish his lunch.

The boy straightened his back. "Like who? that filth of a Raphael?"

Magnus' eyes started burning. He rose in seconds. "What did you say?"

The kid looked at the ground. "I won't take back what I said."

Magnus was prepared to be insulted. It hurt, but it would be fine. However he would not let anyone talk like that about Rafael. Magnus loved him as if he were his own son and he would do anything to protect him.

Flashes of blue danced around his finger tips. " I asked you what you said. Is that such a hard question?"

He felt him before he even saw him. Alexander. He held back. The sparks disappeared.

"Magnus let him go. He is just a kid. He doesn't know better." He felt so much calmer.

Alec was his anchor. Always there to keep him down, even when the sea would get rough.

He turned around to focus on Alec. Magnus preferred to look at him over the ugly grin of the boy.

"What did he do in the first place?" Alec asked.

"Nothing babe. Let's just go. It's over." Magnus knew that if he told Alec about what the guy said it would be so much worse, but of course the douchebag couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut.

"I just told him the truth. That he's nothing more than a dirty whore."

Alec was gone within seconds. He jumped the guy and started slamming his head against the floor. Blood squirted out of the guy from every angle.

Magnus wasn't looking forward to stopping this fight. He knew he had to. Alec could get in serious trouble.

"Alexander. You have to stop." Alec didn't hear him. He was probably to busy beating all the organs out of the guy.

He grabbed Alec and pulled him off. "Babe go to our room." Alec glared at the student, but left.

He knelt down to check on the guy.

"Thanks, you saved my life." He whispered. Probably because it was too painful to talk.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he went any further."

He stood up and kicked the half dead corpse. "I, however, have way less of a conscience. Watch your back."

After that no one dared to make fun of the warlock again.


End file.
